Full Blooded
by InuHanyo Jamie
Summary: The day Kagome returned after being seperated from the fuedual era for three long years, she finds out something major about Inuyasha. How in he world is he a full fledged demon? The Shikon Jewel was long gone after her wish. He agreed it should have been destroyed so it was. But how is he full fledged demon? He is after her. And he won't stop until he gets her. Demon!Inuyasha
1. Full Blooded- Prolog

Oo~Summary~oO

The day Kagome returned after being separated from the feudal era for three long years, she finds out something major about Inuyasha. How in he world is he a full fledged demon? The Shikon Jewel was long gone after her wish. He agreed it should have been destroyed, so it was. But how is he full fledged demon? He is after her. And he won't stop until he gets her.

* * *

Writing Style:

"_thinking_"-itallics

"talking"-normal

**"Mind Talking"** -bold

* * *

Disclaimer-I don' own anything but the some of the plot.

Full Blooded

Chapter 1- Prolog

* * *

"Mom!" Kagome jumped out of the well with Inuyasha's help. He stayed back in the well, halfway, with his legs hanging inside of it. He sat in the edge.

"Oh, Kagome." Her mother pulls the running girl into her chest, in a tight hug."You're back! Oh my kami, you're back!"

"Yes thanks to, Inuyasha." Kagome and her mother, both, turn and look at said half-demon.

"Inuyasha, Thank yo- hgg!" Kagome gasps as does her mother when they both realize what is happening to him.

Inuyasha unfolds his arms, slightly, and gasps, his golden eyes going wide. He reaches out for her as she runs towards the well. He slowly sinks and then disappears as she stumbles down the steps and, light crashes into the side, with her hand still out stretched, and reaching down the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries down into the well, tears streaming down her face slowly. Her mother walks quietly down the steps, and gently turns her only daughter around, and said girl buries her head in her mother chest. She cries even harder.

"He's gone now, Kagome. Let's just go inside, okay? Tell me everything that has happened while you were away." Her mother leads her up the steps of the well house just as her little brother comes running in with his soccer ball.

"Hi sis! Sis...?" He asks, in his child like voice. The boy was only eleven. His older sister was just turning seventeen.

"It's okay, Sota. Just go play with that lazy cat of your sisters." Her mother told him gently.

"Okay..."

Sota, followed by Kagome and , all exit the well house. Sota turns towards the gazebo at the front of the shrine entrance. What is wrong with his sister? Did Inuyasha do something to her... to make her cry like that? His hero... wouldn't do that. Right?

"Come on Buyo, let's go see what they are talking about!" Sota grabs the cat and stalks off to the house.

He already knows that his mother and sister are in the kitchen when he walks through the door.

"Kagome, hang on one second- Sota! If you're not going to stay outside then please go to your room till we are done talking." Their mother calls through the kitchen arch way.

Sota replys with a yes ma'am and stops a few times, pretending to go up the stairs. When they start to talk again, he quietly sets Buyo down and crawls over to the arch way.

"You know t-the Shiko-on Je-Jewel right?" Kagome sobs.

Sota gasps quietly at the mention of the sacred jewel. Maybe he really shouldn't listen to their conversation. He should go up stairs to his room. He silently does so and goes up the stairs.

* * *

"Yes, I do. I don't see what this has to do with this though." Her mom squeezes her hand.

"It does. The first time I fell down the well, I found him pinned to a the sacred tree by a purified arrow. It was purified by a miko, I am that Miko's reincarnation, mom. Her name was Kikyo. Anyway that s-same day was when I-I shattered the Jewel with a purified arrow. A black bird had taken it away. That's when we started looking for the shards.

"And this is when that Naraku guy butted in, right?" Her mother asks.

"Yes, Yes! Well we defeated him a couple hours ago and that's when Inuyasha brought me home. That Jewel was what allowed me to go through the well in the first place. Well it only allowed you one correct wish so we used that wish to destroy it, so none of this would happen again. No that it's gone I can't go back." Kagome starts to cry again.

"Oh, baby, I know this is hard." hands her a cold, wet paper towel. Kagome sets it on her forehead, and reply's."I know."

* * *

Kagome didn't eat dinner that night. She didn't even study. Hell, she didn't even get out of bed! She was so upset, remorse maybe, of her loss of him.

She loved him.

She loved him with all of her heart and to the moon and back. They kissed before almost three times! But he never said that he loved her. Never told her that he loved her the tiniest bit.

No.

He loved Kikyo.

But she's now dead. Forever.

She is gone forever.

That had hurt her too. Kikyo's death and killed a part of her too. Just seeing Inuyasha cry like he did broke her harder. Damaged her from the inside out. It hurts her to see him hurting. Now that he isn't here with her, it kills her to know he is alone now.

"Oh, Inu." Kagome sobs into her pillow, turning onto her stomach. "I'm so sorry!"

Her sobs shake her body roughly. How could this happen to her of all people? It never occurred to her that getting rid of the Shikon Jewel would prevent her from returning to her beloved and friends.

"Stupid Jewel!" She sobs into her pillow again. "Why, why, why!?"

A hand rests apom her back, gently rubbing circles, soothingly. Kagome gasps and looks up thinking it was him.

"Inuyasha... Mom." Kagime sobs again seeing her mom standing there.

"It's okay, just let it all out, honey." Her mother sits down on the ground by her low futon, and grasps her hand, tightly.

She misses him so much. What about his human nights? What about when he turns full demon in battle? No, there shouldn't be any more battles to fight now that the jewel is gone.

The white hot heat if the world slowly fades into a cold black.

* * *

_**2 year later**_

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Look, Kagome is back!"

"Kagome!" Her friends call out to her from across the court yard. She smiles and waves her hand at them.

"Hi, guys." She hugs each one of them, tightly.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" One asks.

"Yeah are you well enough to stay and study?" The short haired one asks.

"Yes I am!" Kagome smiles brightly at them. "How much have I missed, over two years?"

"A lot! We should so, study together at the shrine, Kagome! Can we?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, of course, we can so do that! Tonight sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" they cheer and Kagome giggles along with them.

"Higurashi-san! Hey, hey!" Hojo says coming up to stand beside her and the group of friends.

"Oh, hi, Hojo. Um... how are you?" Kagome blushes lightly.

Just the thought if Hojo reminded her of Inuyasha. They way he used to call him that hobo guy. Fresh tears spring ti her eyes at the thought. This is her last year in high school. She skipped a year last year, just needing a break.

"Higurashi-san? Are you crying?" Hojo snaps his fingers in her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She wipes her eyes just as the bell rings.

"Kagome, lets go to class now!" The group of five all walk to class together.

* * *

_**A few hours later.**_

* * *

"I'm glad you all could make it!" Kagome calls from her window down to her friends who were walking towards the house."You can come up. My mom knows you are here."

She heard a faint Okay before she turned back to her desk. Her homework looked so easy but it just got harder and harder.

_I wish Inuyasha was here_. Kagome though with a smile._ He would distract me from this in a heart beat._

"Kagome, we are coming in!" called one of her friends.

"Okay, it's unlocked!"

She twist in her chair to face the door as the three come in with their book bags in hand.

"Well, I have been having trouble with this math. The slopes in these graphs, are hard." Kagome says as on girl sits on her bed, indian style. The short haired on sits on her floor and the curly haired on sits in another chair that's at her desk.

"Well, whats the formula for slope, Kagome?" The curly haired one asks.

"Um... y=mx+b?" Kagome guesses.

"Yes!" the curly haired one yells.

"But, how do you find m then?"

"You do y2 minus y1 over x2 minus x1. You should get a fraction." The long haired on says from her bed.

"Oh! I get it now! It's easy-!" Kagome starts as her mother walks into the room full of girls.

"Girls, I know you just got here, but we are having kind of a emergency. If you would please go home and come back tomorrow. That would be great."

"Oh yes of course, . Sorry Kagome we'll finish tomorrow okay? At least it'll be Saturday, right?" the long haired one says.

"Right. Bye guys."

After they left her mother grabs a hold of her arm and all but drags her to the well house. Kagome blinks in surprise at her mother. Why are they in the well house of all times today?

"Mom..."

"I know this is sudden, but look down the well! Hurry!"

Kagome walks down the steps and looks down into the well. She leaned over the edge of the well and nearly fell on her butt. The well had a sky at the bottom! A sky!

"Oh my kami, Mom!" Kagome cries gently and looks at her mother.

She smiles. "I guess it knew it was time for you to return to him."

"Mom... I"

"You can go. It's okay." Her mother cries as Kagome hugs her.

"Here." Her mother hands her, her yellow bag and a large box. "I packed you some clothes for you from the washing machine and your yellow bag was there too. I packed it before I came up to get you after I saw the well. Also in the box along with the bag is ramen. Make sure Inuyasha gets it."

"I will, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry before it closes again!"

Kagome jumps down the well crying happily. She thinks as white envelopes her.

_Inuyasha here I come!_

* * *

**AN- this was Co-Written by** - SoMaFOREVER. **She is like my best friend ever! Thanks Kayla! (She wrote most of the prolog! Lol I couldn't think of anything else for it. XD**

**Review for me please!**


	2. Demonic Eyes

Oo~Summary~oO

The day Kagome returned after being seperated from the fuedual era for three long years, she finds out something major about Inuyasha. How in he world is he a full fledged demon? The Shikon Jewel was long gone after her wish. He agreed it should have been sistroyed, so it was. But how is he full fledged demon? He is after her. And he won't stop until he gets her.

* * *

Writing Style:

"_thinking_"-itallics

"talking"-normal

**"Mind Talking"**-bold

* * *

Disclaimer-I don' own anything but the some of the plot.

This story is Co-Written by SoMaFOREVER

Full Blooded

Chapter 2- Demonic Eyes

* * *

**9:43 pm Friday Night**

* * *

"Ahh!... ow!" _The bottom of the well really hurts! It never hurt this much before. I have just become a softy then..._

Kagome peeks an eye open and takes in her dark surroundings. Was she in the Fedual Era now? Or did she just fall down the well still at the Shrine? Looking up, she sees a dark sky with barely visable gray clouds. A rain drop falls down, slowly, and lands on her nose, trailing down to her chin before dripping off. She giggles lightly. She's back!

Standing up, Kagome winces and rubs the side of her thigh near her butt. She can already feel a bruise forming there as it pulses gently.

"Ow.." She mutters.

She dusts her clothes off while looking around again. The vine she used to use was dead and dry and crinkly. She walks over ti said vine and pulls it a little, befire grabbing the wall and ppulling herself upwards on the vine. It makes a little crack and Kagome gives a little shreik as she falls, hitting that same spot on the side of her butt. Muttering several, colorful, words to herself, she stands up again, limping over to the wall and leaning heavily against it. Looking down , in her handm was half of the vine, limp and crumpled.

"Well, so much for getting out of here." She mutters again"Nothing could go worse right?"

Almost as if the sky had heard her and hated her, it opened up and started raining. Hard.

"Shit!" She jumps, staying under the ledge of the well that covered the inside. "Just great! Ugh. Now, how am I suppossed to get outta here?"

Kagome looks at the box full of ramen and her yellow back pack which was also full of ramen, her clothes and Ipod as well. What time was it?

Her Ipod.

She needed her Ipod!

She looks up at the sky again and curses again. _It doesn't look like it'll let up soon._

She makes a md dash of five feet for the other side of the well but slips about halfway there on a muddy puddle, making her fall and crash into the well's wall, beside her stuff.

"Wounderful." Kagome starts yo get up when a shadow falls over her body from antop of the well. "Who's there!?" Kagome calls, fear evident in her body language and eyes.

There on the edge of the well was a tall figure with baggy, baggy clothes and... was growling loudly over the storm above both of them. Red eyes were visible to her but that was about it.

"I don't know who you are, but please, just leave mme alone!" She yells when he jumps down the well.

Kagome gasps and sinks back down to the muddy ground, all the while covering her mouth with her left hand. Inuyasha stood there, more or less croached low. He was growling at her... Growling loudly...

"Inu..." Kagome calls getting on her hands and knees, wide eyed.

His head shoots up and he growls again. His eyes are blood red and practically glow in the darkness of the stormy night and the well. His pupils are blue and dialated, his eyes going wide in shock too. As the rain runs down his face, Kagome can see the purple demonic markings along his cheeks.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growls. His eyes narrow and he looks up at the sky. Before he could warn her, a tree branch from on of the surrounding trees, falls into the well, hitting her hard on the head.

The world goes black fo her and all she can remember was his demonic red eyes coming towards her.

* * *

**11:29 pm... A few hourse later...**

* * *

_Ugh... Where, who... where am I?_

Kagome slowly opens her eyes. She closes them again due to there heaviness. She groans as a rock jams into her back.

"Ow..." She whimpers, as her head throbs non so gently.

"I know your not asleep anymore."

Kagome's eyes shoot open at the deep, dark voice talking to her. She takes in her surroundings.

A cave filled with light by a small fire near the entrance of the cave. Two corridors are at the back of the cave and the were both dark. Her stuff is sitting next to a hole in the wall that has meats of all kinds stored into it. Thuder rumbles from outside making her jump violently.

"Keh. I kneew you were afraid of storms, bitch. How come you lied to me everytime I asked?" The same voice asks again.

"I don;t know who you are or how in the name of hell you know me, but please, don't hurt me." She starts to sob and rub her eyes, trying to stop the tears with no sucess.

"Why do you fear me, Kagome?"

Kagome whimpers between small sobs, as her head throbs again. "Who are you?"

"Don;t tell me you don't know." He growls, a tell tale smirk known in his voice. "Look at me and then tell me you don't know."

Hands now removed from her eyes, She looks around and is meet with a red eyed demon. She yelps and scrambles sideways, turning to face sadi demon, only two feet away from her small form.

He grins, staying in his croached position, not moving any closer to the startled human. He chuckles darkly at her and crawls a little closer to her, challengingly.

She shakes her head roughly, going wide eyed and backing up more, close to the cave entrance. "Sit!"

He chuckles again. "The necklace is gone, baby. Keade removed it once you left."

"Inuyasha, stop this! You aren't yourself!" Kagpme covers her head as he jumps on her catching her before she falls completely to the ground.

He wraps an arm around her lower back and pulls her hips to his stomach. With his other hand hand, he hitches her left leg up and over his hip. He settles between her spread figure. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him. Being in his demon form has always made her nerevous and scared.

He is shirtless, only wearing his hakama pants and his under haori. She noticed, now laying underneath him in a intament position, that she was wrapped in his outer haori. His under shirt that tucks into his pants, was rolled up around his hips, right were his pants were on his hips at the top.

He grins down at her, loving the way her body moves against his in her struggle. She shakes in fear... in fear of him.

_Good she should fear me. For I am a full demon now. After all these years..._

"Inuyasha, snap out of it! Please, you aren't yourself! Inu..." She pushes and shoves at his arms and chest before stopping her movements. She fist her hands up and draws them to her leeky eyes that where now pouring salty tears.

"This is me, Kagome. I am a full blooded demon now. I am in full control over my mind, body, and actions." He growls, and chuckles. His deep voice unnerving her much more then nessissary.

"How... How are you full demon? Where is the Tessiaga?" She whimpers, sobbing while rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Why do you fear me?" He growls, aggressively pulling her hips againts his, roughly. His ears pinned flat against his head as he growls lowly at her. The message clear:

Answer me. now.

She didn't answer quickly enough for his liking. She took to long to reply with something.

"Why!" He snarls at the startled Kagome.

Kagome sobs. "You just make me nervous when you are demon like this, Inuyasha! When yoou were half demon and then turned to this side, it just unnerved me."

"You reak of fear, Kagome! Do not lie to me... This form is my form. Forever." He growls softly, his eyes softing also. He looks down at the shivering, sobbing girl in his grasp, below him. He suddenly felt a little guilty for scaring her like this.

_No, the bitch should obey the Alpha... I am Alpha! Must punish her..._

He watches her shiver, eyes narrowing as she sobs. Her sobs rock her body, her notices. He sighs, closing his eyes in what seemed like forever. He couldn't remember the last time he went to sleep.

_No, Female first... Sleep... Later._

In a much softer voice he asks. "Are you cold? Here..." He gently, for a demon, releases her himps and legs. He grabs both sides of his haori. He gently, Again for a demon, slips her arms into the sleeves of it and brings one side over the other side and ties it like a bath robe from her time, tightly.

Her bottom lip trembles, as she looks up at him, unncrontrolably. Once he is done tying his haori around her, he gazes down at her, his blue pupils and red cornias wide and alert, His ears twitch at every little sound, at the top of his head. Thunder rolls outside of the cave.

"Why do you fear me?" Her asks, again, gripping her upper arms.

"inuyasha..."Her bottom lip trembles more as she whimpers his name.

His clawed hand, now longer and deadlier, comes up and he presses a finger to her lips, feeling as it trembles beneath his finger. She whimpers again.

"Shhhhh..." He shush her, quietly. She sobs once. The twice. Then she starts to cry once again. He watches her calmly and waits for her to calm down, patiently. She whimpers like a new born pup in his eyes.

Well technically she was a pup compered to him. Her being only seventeen now, by her sent, and him being twenty four in human years. In demon years he'd be twelve thousand fifty on the dot.

She never expected this much tenderness from a demon. Mostly from Inuyasha like he was now...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cries loudly, sobbing.

"Hush, Kagome. That's enough." He covers her mouth with his hand held sideways.

Her sobs slowly die down. He can practically feel her exhaustion from her body. The tree limb hit her pretty roughly. He can tell by the way her slowly dying sobs, that she is tired. If she needs sleep then she should get her sleep.

"Sleep." Plain and simple.

"I-I can't. I have no clue what you will do to me, next." She whimpers around his hand, removing her hands from her eyes.

He bends down and licks her eyes free from tears. His rough, cat like, tongue, pulling gently on her eye lids.

"Kagome.: His voice rumbles.

"I... I can't... Inu." Her breathing skips a little in between talking. Her breathing speeds up until she is panting.

He realizes, she's hypervinalating. He does anything he can do to helo calm her down. He starts to rub her sides, enough to keep her body warm.

"I-I-Inuyasha." She rasps out, gripping his upper arms in a vice grip. "Inuyasha."

"Stop struggling, baby. The more you struggle the hard it will be to breathe. He stares into her eyes, never looking away from her face.

She whimpers again, almost like a puppy. "it hurts..." She starts to breath normal again. Her lungs were on fire.

"Breathe." She does so, looking deep into his blod red eyes. She sucks in a shuddering breath and releases it just as shakey.

"Now tell me; Why do you fear me?"

"I don't, Inuya-"

"Don't pull that shit again! Damn it, I can tell when you lie to me!" He growls down at her again. Why does she deny him!?

Kagome knows not to disobey older Inu Youkai, Like Inuyasha. Him being a demon now means she has to submit to him, in every way. The way he is asking her questions would be the way an Alpha male does to a mate. His Alpha femal. His Bitch.

There are many ways to submit . One: Turning you head to the side and showing you neck. Two: During mating, stick you ass in the air with the rest on the ground, naked. Three: Just being naked. Four: Putting you head under his chin, Five: Giving him a blwo job. Six: being tucked into his side. Seven: Letting him pleasure you. Eight: Bathing together. And many more.

She goes for number one.

Kagome knew he was right about her being scared. Scared of him, scared of what he might do. Just plan scared.

She tilts her head to the left and looks at the fire as her growls down at her submissive poseture. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes, His ears shoot up to face her, eyes narrowing down among her neck.

He chuckles, brushing his node along the shell of her ear. He blows small puffs of air in her ear, making her gasp loudly. He chuckles again, the sound dark, and unfriendly.

"You're so submissive to me, bitch. Now tell me why you fear me." He growls, tugging her ear lobe before pulling away to look back down at her, His hands move back down to her waste and pushes it to the floor, hold her in a more submissive postition..

She will answer him.

" The way you act, Inuyasha. How you react to things, how you touch me. Hold me. It scares me and makes me a nervous reck. It scares me to know what you can and could do."She glances at him, before looking back at the fire.

"Goo, you should fear me." A rumble starts in his chest. "You are still submitting to me, Kagome." He said changing the subject completely.

"Inuyasha." her hands come up to her chest in fists, pushing into her breast slightly. She looks back up at him.

He purrs loudly, a fang slipping from between his lips. The other shortly followss.

"Do you want me?" He purrs.

"Inuyasha... I. No, stop..." She gives an unvolentary moan of pleasure as he suckles her ear lobe, gently. "Ah..." A blush stains her cheeks

"Your body tells me othewise. Do not lie to me." HIs red eyes glare down apon her, his blue pupils eating her body.

"Inuyasha...Oh." Kagome moans again as he sucks the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her mind screams at her to stop this. To make him stop.

_He is preparing to mark me._

He gently kisses the hickey he gave her before catching her lips in a heated kiss. She moans as his hands undo his haori around her body. He undoes the buttons on her shirt and removes it from her body, completely. He pulls back from the kiss and looks down at her bra covered chest. The piece of cloth that was holding her A sized breast had a tiny red ribbon tied in the front. It was all white. Not a stain to be seen. He removes his inner shirt from around his waste.

Kagome gasps. A long scar going across his stomach and his sides rested apon his skin. How come she didn't see it before now?

"Inu..." Kagome gently traces it with two fingers. It looked like something had cut him deeply. She looks back up to his red eyes.

"Kagome." He groans and closes his eyes, tossing his head back. "I've missed you so much." He peeks an eyes open down at her.

"I want you. Do you want me, Kagome?" He grinds his aching cock against her thigh.

"Inuyasha, no..." Kagome moans as his clothed cock grinds against her pantied covered pussy. The head of his cock rubbed against her clit through their clothes. "Inuyasha." She arches her back to him and gasps as the pleasure courses through her body.

"I missed you too, Inu."

He growls his apprecciation to what she said, still grinding his crotch against hers. She should have missed him. He missed her so damned much even when he became full demon.

"I need you Inuyasha. Please." She whimpered against his neck.

"Good." He snalred, slightly startling the girl.

"No time to remove anything else from their bodies, he pulls down his hakama pants till they are around his knees. He also pulls down her underwear, revieling her to him. He groans and looks down at her spread legs.

So wet.

Just for him.

"Kagime, I am going to fuck you so hard." Inuyasha growls loudly.

"Inuyasha." Kagime blushes.

Hel flips her over on her hands and knees runninga finger over her wet pussy.

"This will hurt," He warned before pinning her to the ground with her ass still in the air.

"I know... Just do it quickly." She lays down flat against the ground with her ass still in the air as he leans over her. He pushes his chest down on her back.

He lines his member up to her virgin entrance, already knowing what to do , this not being his first time. He pushes just the head in and he already knows he is hurting her. She was so tight that he could feel her walls tearing.

"Ow, Inuyasha." Kagome whimpers tears already in her eyes. "It hurts."

"I;m barely in, Kagome. Just hold on." He growls in a whisper.

He pushes in a few more inches, his twelve inch cock sinking slowly into her pussy, tearing her. It turned him on so much to know that she was in pain, and to smell her tears. Damn it he is a fucking demon, he doesn;t make love. He fucks. Rough.

"Inuyasha!" she yelps, tears now falling slowly as he pushes the rest of his cock into her pussy, tearing her and breaking her barrier.

"I'm in. Just stay still and relax." He whispers, licking he shell of her ear. He wraps his arms around her stomch so she doesn't move.

"It hurts!" She cries and tries to get him to leave her body. She realizes that he is still inside her and starts to cry more. She looks to were her body and his were connected and starts to panic at seeing her blood on her and him. "I;m bleeding!"

"I know. Just stay still."

A few minutes later she gives a little push back and gasps in pain and pleasure, Her body. Was so sensitive now that he was in her.

"Are you ready?" He gives a couple of small thrust into her making her gasp and moan.

"Yes."

"Good. I plan to fuck you till you can't walk."

And he starts to pound into her body. Holding her tightly to his chest. It doesn't hurt her like she thought it would. He rubs her clit gently in time with his thrust, making her climax on him. He never stopped thrusting even as she pulsed around his cock.

Her hips start to meet his as he picks up the pace.

They rock their hips hard and rough to the timpo of their own music. Fast and rough. Aggressive and possessive. Hard.

In the end she had climaxed about two times. Once he finally climaxed, a long snarl following his release as he released his seed into her womb. He bites down onto the hickey he gave her earlier. He groans and gives a few more thrust, but that was about it.

* * *

**12:15 am... Saturday morning...**

* * *

He didn't go to sleep as she had done once he had finished his climax. She didn't know it yet,, but he had made her his mate. Hel he wast going to let some human or othe demon to mate her. Not in his life. He would not make the same mistakes that he had with Kikyo. Not again.

_Now, my body can sleep. Mate is safe, warm, and heathly. Just the way it should be._

He fell asleep with her tucked in under his side with her head under his chin. Both covered in his haori.

* * *

**AN-OMG! I have never seen so many followers for just a freaking **_**PROLOG! **_** OMG you don;t know how happy that makes me. I have seen other anime stories on my friends accounts and NONE of them had had this result! Guys you make me fell like I am the bomb of story writing! LOL (We all know I'm not. :P) **

**Ah the update is hear and this is like 24 to 27 pages long. lol. The next update will have to be over my winter break so I hope you don;t mind waiting a week. I wrote this chapter by myself but SoMaFOREVER did help with the beggining portion. Thanks again for the review and follows and favorites and what ever else you can do. haha.**

**Next update: 12- 31- 13**

**REVIEW! 3**


	3. Kagome Tansforms!

**AN- Hey guys sorry about the update being so long away and stuff. I am sadly sick with the flu so yeah. The reason It takes a while to update is because I am looking at colleges and other stuff And I can;t really write this with family around. So please forgive me and I will try to make the chapters as long as possible before my next update is due. lol so please enjoy this! XD**

* * *

Oo~Summary~oO

The day Kagome returned after being separated from the feudal era for three long years, she finds out something major about Inuyasha. How in he world is he a full-fledged demon? The Shikon Jewel was long gone after her wish. He agreed it should have been destroyed, so it was. But how is he full-fledged demon? He is after her. And he won't stop until he gets her.

* * *

Writing Style:

"_thinking_"-itallics

"talking"-normal

**"Mind Talking"**-bold

_**"Flash back"**_ Underlinded, itallics, bold. (All together.)

Disclaimer-I don' own anything but the some of the plot.

This story is Co-Written by SoMaFOREVER

* * *

Full Blooded

Chapter 3- Kagome's Transformation! A loving Demon Inuyasha?

* * *

**6:42 am, Sunday Morning.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat there at the entrance of his long time home of two years. The smell of rain and fresh spring flowers invaded his nose making him sneeze. He glances over his shoulder at his new mate, his red eyes going wide in thought. How the hell did this fall apon him? How in the fucking world is she here, after three fucking years? Why did she return during spring for all the seasons out there? Why spring? That's when the fucking Mating happens for demons. He couldn't control himself last night. It's spring!

The day she left was the day he went depressed. He had lost anpther woman. And he swore to himself that, that would never happen again. Not after Kikyo. How the hell could he loose her? He just... Couldn't save her on time. She had died because of him.

_Kikyo... I'm so sorry._

And he should be. He had failed her.

But he won't with Kagome. He won't make that mistake again.

He remembered, last year, for when he still wanted to be a full demon. He was so pissed and ornery without Kagome being there with him, like she was suppossed to be, so his instincts drew him to Myoga and Sesshomaru.

* * *

_**He ran through the forest sniffing out Myoga. The little flee wasn't too far away from keade's village. He needed to do this. This was his wish he never got to make. To be full demon!**_

_**Sango, Miroku and even Shippo, had tried to convence him to not even do this. For one, Sango and Miroku had a family now. Two two year old twin girls and a three month olf baby boy. They didn't want him to go all demon crazy and attack. No, he wouldn't hurt his pack like that. How could they think that of him?**_

_**He came apon a clearing and sniffed around for the little old fag. What he came across was Sesshomaru's scent and Myoga's scent both together in the same area. Then he heard their voices. Talking and growling on his half brothers side.**_

_**"Myoga!" The half demon yelled.**_

_**"M-Master Inuyasha! There you are! We were just talking about you. I understand that you still want to become a full demon, am I right?"**_

_**Inuyasha noddded."how the hell do you know that, though?"**_

_**"It has always been your wish, master." Myoga started to sweat.**_

_**"Why are you here Sesshy?" Inuyasha pointed a claw finger at him.**_

_**"You wanted to become a full demon? Well I know a way you can, dear brother." He sneered."All Myoga has to do is suck all the human blood out of you on the night of the full moon, which so happens to be tonight."**_

_**"Yes, master Sesshomaru is right, Inuyasha." came the fleas nazily reply."You chance of being full demon will only come once a month if you don;t choose to do this tonight."**_

_**Inuyasha was shocked. Myoga can make him full demon? His... wish. Can come true? Inuyasha growled in delight. This his his night! After all of these years... Finally.**_

_**"Alright, you don't have to tell me twice!" He brought a fist on front of him and grinned wildly at His brother and the flea."I'll do it."**_

* * *

And that's what had happened. That is how he became this way. A full fledged Demon. A rain drop fell from the ledge of his cave and landed on his forehead, making him blink before growling in annoyance. Fucking rain.

The villagers see him as a monster now. Even though he constantly protects there asses from threats such as other demons. Are they grateful? Hell no. Should he continue to save their sad behinds? Hell no. So why does he continue? For Sango, Miroku and there pups. His pack. He will always protect his pack. Always.

His ears twitch at a groan of pain from his mate as she shifts slightly. Her eyes flutter some, still closed. He watched as she brings a hand to her face and wipes the sweat away from her forehead. That was A side effect for mating a demon if you were human. A fever.

He could smell the illness illuminating off of her body, since last night. But her fever must have broken and now she had to be hot. Not to mention the hot and humid spring morning. He hated days like this.

Kagome gives off a whimper of pain and slowly sits up as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. The sleep in her eyes make it impossible for her to open them.

"I can't open my eyes..." she whispers out loud.

Suddenly, there was a wet cloth pressing gently against her face, gently dabbing at her sealed eyes. She gasps quietly, and grabs a hold of a wrist with both of her hands.

"Who's there?" She whispers again.

A rumble starts in his chest. "Your mate."

"My... Mate? Inuyasha..." She calls. The cloth gets removed as he takes his claw and gently rubs away the now moist crust on her eyes. She slowly opens them, and looks up at his crouched figure.

"So... Did you sleep well?" He says, still not grinning or showing any emotion.

"Inuyasha." She shivers as his red eyes meet hers. His blue pupils have that little high light in them at the top.

"How are you feeling?" He sits down in front of her and brings a knee to his bare chest.

Kagome looks down and sees her bare chest that he was now looking at as well. Her nipples bared out, and her skirt and under wear around her ankles. She squeaks and pulls his red haori up and around her, clutching it around her neck area.

"You don't have to hide from me." Inuyasha looks back into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asks again.

"I'm hurting." She says still transmitted by his red eyes.

He scratches the back of his neck." Yeah. I thought you might be."

She reaches a hand up and rubs it along her neck and starts to scratch. The scratching irritates the skin and she hisses. She gently runs her fingers over two bumps in her neck.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Why are you a full demon?" Kagome asks.

He pushes her to the ground a clutches at her arms, lightly growling at her. Kagome whimpers some and closes her eyes, tightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Kagome. Just here me out. We-uh- We mated last night. You are my mate now, and forever. I will never let you leave me again. I will kill you before I would allow you to leave." He growls, his voice deep.

"Inuyasha." A burning sensation on her head and hands and in her mouth cut her off. "W-whats happening to me!?" She gasps out in a hurried breathe. What the hell is going in with her?

She watches as he nails become claws in a blink of an eye. The top of her head starts to throb and then she reaches up and grabs a hold of two dog ears. Her tongue gets cut on two sharp fangs that now reside in her mouth. He must have changed her when he mated her.

She was a half demon now.

"I didn't think your transformation would happen this quickly..." He muses. "Normally it would take about a day or so." He growls and smirks at her.

She was beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful before. But now... Holy shit she was gorgeous! Perched high on her head and laid back were dog ears, similar to his. Her eyes the same chestnut brown they were when she was human. Her blunt and dull human nails now turned into short sharp claws, almost like his only his were longer because he was full demon.

He smelt her transformation early this morning. All he did was basically give her some of his blood by biting his tongue with his fang and then biting her neck. Blood mating. That's what they called it. It's where mates get bounded together by blood. He had also marked her, making her his forever, until eternity. He loved her, damn it.

"I-I feel so weird." She glances down at her hands, looking at her claws."I Feel needs I've never felt before. But... I don't even know what those needs are." She glances back up at him.

"Hey," He says softly, his deep voice soothing her rising adrenaline."I didn;t mean to go all possessive crazy like I did last night. It was just that I was, well still am, in heat and its spring. So the demon mating season kind took over my instincts I guess."

"Yeah, well you kinda did." She mutters and glares at him.

He growls loudly back at her and glares also, making her sink farther into the ground that he has her pinned to. He watches as she gets this look on her face. A mixture between fear and pain. Maybe hurt too? Hard to tell.

"I am the Alpha. Got it? And you are my bitch! Do not challenge me!" He snarls.

_She needs to learn the demon ways. I will have to teach her..._

"Ugh, look. You're a new demon, excuse me, half demon, and still need to learn the demon ways. Your pretty good in the submission area but other than that, that's all you obviously know." He sits up and she follows quickly, still clutching his haori around her body.

"What did I say about hiding from me?" He asks.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just n-not used to being... Naked around you." She blushes and looks at the ground.

"Keh."

She felt so dirty after the memories from last night came to her mind. The dull ache between her thighs was starting to come back the more she thought about it. Her newly found dog ears lower closer to her head. She needs a bath.

_It's hard for me to lift my new ears up like Inuyasha's. I guess they're supposed to stay facing backwards. I'll ask him about it later._

"Inuyasha?" She calls noticing he is gazing out of the cave entrance.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He turns and puts his nose in her neck, sniffing slightly.

"I-I need a bath. I am hurting badly." She looks into his eyes, which were wide.

_They've been like this ever since this morning, _she muses, _I wonder why._

"Yeah... Yeah of course. I'll wait for you outside of the cave. Just, just get your clothes back on. I'll go hunting while your bathing." He kiss her on the lips lightly before standing up, His bare chest rippling as he stretches before walking out of the cave.

She can smell him, and hear every single noise. It was weird for her, She wasn't used to smelling all of these scents. She can smell him on her and she can also smell her on him. Hell, his scent was inside of her.

She quickly readjust her clothes before literally, limping out of the cave. Her eyes lit up as she watched him from the cave entrance. The sun gave him a natural glow, and he practically sparkled in the sunlight. The markings on his cheeks were bright purple in the morning light. His hands were placed on his hips as he looks at the woods surrounding his home. A river ran in front of his cave, about twenty feet away from the entrance, and it ran steady. The forest started about ten feet away from the river. looking to the opposite flow of the river she saw mountains and a large waterfall coming from the mountain in the middle. They were snow-capped. She can easily see the snow melting for when summer came and them turning green. She takes a deep breath and releases it. She honestly likes it here.

"Kagome." Inuyasha calls, softly. A real smile graces his face, His fangs slipping over his bottom lip more and more as he grins. The highlights in his blue pupils shimmering, softly. "You like it?"

"Yeah." She nods and looks down at the ground, a light pink staining her cheeks, her ears going back in her shyness. For once she is actually not afraid of him.

"Well, there is a hot spring about a quarter of a mile from here. Come on, hop on." He turns to face away from her. He crouches down into a squatting position and her throws his hands behind him waiting for her to get on his back. She stumbles over to him and drapes her body over his back and her grabs her legs, hiking her up higher on his back.

"You ready?" He asks standing up.

She nods into the crook of his neck."Yeah."

**9:12 am, Sunday morning**

_This feels SO good to my aching body._

She had been sitting in the warm springs for over an hour and forty-five minutes. The warm water relaxed her sore muscles from the previous night. Her crotch ached terribly even as the warm water engulfed her all the way up to her chest.

She knew Inuyasha was near her. She could smell him, and hear him. And the mark on her neck grew warm to comfort the newly mated, newly half demon, Kagome. Hell she loved him. She had always loved him. Half Demon or Full she really couldn't care less, just as long as he was hers.

She even smelt the blood of a deer for when he slaughtered it. The smell of its sweet meat making her stomach growl. But that was almost thirty minutes ago. She was still so sore and could hardly move. She need Inuyasha to help her.

The only way she knew how to get to her new mate from a way he showed her how to was to whimper. All demons in need of their mate that was off somewhere, whimpered. So she did.

She whimpered.

It took only a couple of seconds of whimpering before he splashed into the water in front of her. Bare chested. His hakama pants getting soaked from his high thighs and down, turning a darker red as the water seeped into them.

"Are you okay?" He squatted down in the water so that the water came just right above his belly button. He was bending on his toes with one knee almost touching the ground under the water.

"I... I am ready to get out." His red eyes, still, unnerved her. But the highlights in his blue pupils told her that this was him now. And not his demon. He was his own demon.

"Okay, stay here really quick. I'll be back with a fur cloth." And with that he bounded of towards his cave, for a cloth for her to wrap up in.

_He is so wonderful. So...caring._

He came back a minute later behind her with a large cloth of fur held out as he waited for her to walk into it. She stood up on shake legs and he turned his head some to give her privacy but still keep his eyes on her face. She climbs up the rocks and walks into the towel and he wraps it around her and his arms. There noses come together and Kagome blushes, heavily. He growls in approval and pecks her lips lightly before running his hands along the towel to dry her, staring into her eyes. The sun flows down and rests upon her body and his back. It warms her some what. The air was still humid but the temperature had dropped some being in about the lower seventies from her instincts.

She squeaks as her picks her up, his left arm under her knees and the other on her shoulder blades. She blushes as he pecks her lips again.

"I hope you're hungry," He says, calmly."Cause I caught a deer to last a week."

And with that, takes off, making Kagome squeal again.

**AN- I was going to make this longer, BUT, I cut the chapter in half and decided to update earlier. It just felt right to end it here I guess. Lol But please review! And HAPPY BURF DAY SoMaFOREVER! GURL YOU RULE! **

**Next update: ** 12-29-13 _**(maybe shorter if I get ten reviews!)**_


	4. Enter the rest of his pack!

**AN- Like I said I would update early if I got 10 revies and I did! I got 12 review for ONE CHAPTER! GUYS YOU MAKE ME HAPPY SO HERE IS YOUR EARLY UPDATE! =3**

**Oo~Summary~oO**

The day Kagome returned after being separated from the feudal era for three long years, she finds out something major about Inuyasha. How in he world is he a full fledged demon? The Shikon Jewel was long gone after her wish. He agreed it should have been destroyed, so it was. But how is he full fledged demon? He is after her. And he won't stop until he gets her.

**Writing Style:**

_"thinking"_-itallics

"talking"-normal

**"Mind Talking**"-bold

**_"Flash back_**" Underlinded, itallics, bold. (All together.)

**Disclaimer-I don' own anything but the some of the plot.**

**This story is Co-Written by SoMaFOREVER**

**WARNING!: Lemon!:!GNINRAW**

**Full Blooded**

**Chapter 4- Enter The rest of the pack**

* * *

10:57 am, Sunday morning

* * *

By the time he had her back to his cave, she was a shivering mess. Her lips were starting to turn a blue ish color, and her toes were almost purple. He felt bad and gave a soft whine of disapproval. He should fucking learn to take batter care of her. They had been mated for less than a day, and he should already know how to take care of her. All of her strength hasn't fully developed yet, for a hanyo.

He rumbles in his chest."Sit here for a minute, so I can start a fire to warm you up." He sets her down by the circular pit of rocks that serve as his fire place.

"O-Okay..." She watches as he goes into the left corridor in the back of the cave.

How is he not cold and frozen yet? Why was he being so gentle with her like she was made of glass? He wasn't sweet and gentle with her last night. No, he was aggressive and rough. It was the first time he was that possessive towards her.

Hell... She just realized that she actually liked it when he was aggressive towards her.

She watches him and her ears fall against her head, as she blushes, still thinking about him being aggressive. He places the wood in the small fire pit before striking his claws againsts a sharp piece of flint and lights it. The wood crackles to life and in no time the flames start to blaze a small fire.

Then he was infront of her. His red eyes calm and at their normal size. His markings seem darker upon his cheeks as his back faces the fire. The rumbling in his chest hasn't stopped yet and it soothes her. She realizes that he does that a lot more. His... purring, he must know, soothes her fear of him, even though she still is scared and nervous.

He reaches up with one hand as he drops to one knee, leaning to his right some, his left hand placed on the floor, and rubs her left ear. Her eyes immediately close shut as she sighs shakely out of her nose and slumps. She shivers underneath the fur she is wrapped in.

A hesitiant purr starts up in her throat. Her head pushes into his hand as he rubs.

He noticed that her ears were straining to stand up as he got the wood for the fire. But... He never expected this. For her to actually purr like this, even though it is faint, is a BIG leap in the mating relationship. For the Alpha's bitch to purr in front of him shows her loyalty, her love, towards him. His red eyes widen in surprise.

She crawls up into his lap once he sits down beside her after a minute or two. He growls in a seductive way and catches her eyes over her shoulder. She blushes heavily, and she glances back towards the fire he had built. The deer that is sitting on a flat rock above the fire smells heavenly to her even though it is still raw. It makes her stomach turn at the thought of eating it like that. Just thinking about the bitter blood running down her throat makes her want to gag.

"I'm so glad you are mine." He says burying his head in the crook of her neck and pulling down the fur she was wrapped up in down slowly away from her body, making her bare in front of him. His rough tongue licks at the mark on her neck and it makes her gasp.

His hands roughly push her hips down and her butt lands on his crotch, which was rock hard. She was sitting on his legs, crossed legged. He groans and chuckles when he smells the blood in her rush to her face, again. He moves her hips back and forth over his crotch and he groans, suckling her earlobe. He bucks his hips once, bouncing her in his lap. He growls, as she mewls. His left hand snakes up her sides, after releasing his death grip on her hip, and cups her right breast, well her other breast gets squished beneath his arm. He rolls her nipple between his fingers and plucks it a little before grabbing her whole breast again.

He chuckles in her ear."Your skin... It's so soft."

"Inuyasha..."

He grabs both of her wrists and pulls her hands to rest on the back of his neck. Her claws automatically dig into his skin. He grabs on of her ears with his teeth and she can feel the curve of his fangs slid over the edge. He is careful with her ears, she notices. He knows it hurts if they are cut or pulled hard.

He reaches down for her hips again and roughly puts her in a position to where his covered cock rubs against her pussy, and her clit. She mewls again, and whimpers like a puppy.

"Demonic ways number one, pup: Demons older than you will always call you 'pup'. do you understand?"

She nods her head.

"Number two: If you are the Alpha's bitch, which you are, you always do what he says. You always go to him for comfort. You always go to him when you are in trouble. I am allowed to do anything I want with you. Do Not disobey me. If you disobey me it becomes punish ment." He rocks his hips against hers, making her moan, softly.

"Yes, sir." She gasps as his fingers come down, and rub her clit, gently.

"Your clit is swollen." He states.

"Don't... Don't talk dirty." She moans

He chuckles again, darkly."Why does it turn you on more?" He licks her ear and suckles the tip."Beacuse you're getting wet." He growls again.

He inserts one finger into her and starts to work her, gently rocking her hips with his finger.

"Ah!" Kagome tosses her head back onto his shoulder and she removes her claws from the back of his neck. She bites down on her pointer finger and her other hand goes down to the hand between her legs to hold him there.

"Fell good, baby?"

She nods her head and she starts to rub her own clit. He grabs her hand away from her mouth and starts to suck her finger. He catches her eyes and he just stares. Her walls tighten around his finger and she comes undone in his arms.

She cries out as her orgasm rocks through her. She looks away from him in the process, but he didn't care. His bitch was cumming, all that mattered was that he made her feel good.

She slowly lowered herself back down onto his lap. While she was cumming she arched up pretty high, he mused. He pulls his hakama pants down as she lowered herself back down into his lap. She sits down on his long twelve inch cock and gasps. She rocks her hips, willingly, and rubs her fold along his cock.

"Inuyasha, I want you. Please. Fuck me hard." She moans. She doesn't know what has happened to her but the need to actually fuck has taken control of her body. She'll ask him later.

He moans and chuckles."Pup, I am going to fuck you hard." He raises her and he props his dick up with one hand and with the other helps her sick onto him. He was so huge that he had to give her a minute to get used to his girth when she finally sank down fully onto him.

She was so tight, and warm that he thought she would melt him. So fucking tight.

"You are so fucking tight, pup." He groans into her neck. He bites down on the mating mark he gave her. He starts to thrust up into her and she gasps in pleasure, her first orgasm making her a tighter fit.

As they rock, she bounces in his lap. He picks up the pace and they start to rock hard and fast against each other until she cums again. He stops and waits for her to come back down from her high before fucking her faster.

He pounds into her body as he puts her on her hands and knees. His thumb brushes over her asshole and he slow pushes it in. It was almost like fucking her two ways in one, or a threesome. But he will never share her with anyone.

She cries out when he starts to trust his thumb more into her. She has never felt such please in her life before. She never knew he was capable of doing this, doing things so dirty to her body like he was doing right now. A hard slap to her ass makes her jumps and he rocks harder into her body. He groans loudly and he trust once hard, then twice before spilling himself inside of her womb. He gives a few more rough, hard thrusts and he pulls out of her slumping body.

Soon, after a few minutes he speaks up.

"I told Sango that you were back. She literally freaked out in front of her own kids. She really wants to see you. And Shippo of course. The Kid has grown up so much. Keh, he is practically almost up to my shoulders now. You only come up to my chest so he is taller then you." He kisses he cheek as he sits up and glances down at her sweaty body as she rolls over.

"Oh really? I miss Shippo. And Sango has kids?" She looks up at him into hid red eyes.

He nods at her and looks back at the slow cooking meat. They cuts should be done for dinner. "Yeah, there Miroku's of course. He was finally able to get in her pants. And Shippo, I swear had a heart attack when I told them you were back."

Kagome hums in thought. "When did you talk to them?"

"While you were in the warm springs, bathing. Sango said that she was going to come an bath with you , but then her little pup started crying. Her newest pup I mean. His name is Makoto, and she also has two three year olds. They're twin females. The One that has Miroku's eyes name is, Junko, and the one with Sango's eye color is named Kimiko. Very good kids but damn they are hyper." He rubs his right here, for instance.

Kagome giggles and sits up."They sound like good kids to me." She shivers as the afternoon spring cold sits into the cave, even woth the fire going.

He glances at her as he crosses his legs. "Well, I guess we should get dressed. Sango Really wants to see you."

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

He stands up and stretches, making his back crack. She whimpers at the sound.

"What is it?" He looks over his shoulder.

"My... ears."

He picks up his hakama pants and white under shirt and puts them on. "Yeah, what about'em?"

"They.. they won't stand straight. I-Is that normal?" She covers her black dog ears on her head and rubs them gently.

"mmm, Yeah, it's normal. Every new born pup has this problem, only you aren't a new born. Haha. You're just a new hanyo is all. A little rubbing will help them go normal. But until then, your stuck looking innocent, pup."

She blushes at his comment.

"Now come on and get dressed already!" He throws her clothes in her face, all the while chuckling.

* * *

1:59... Sunday afternoon

* * *

Kaede's hut was only a few more feet away. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back the whole way there. It inly took them about fifteen or so minutes to actually get there with him running. So things just never die out, now do they?

"Hey, look who I brought." Inuyasha half snaps half says to the people in the hut.

"Inuyasha!"

She had just enough time to see Shippo dragging a beat up look Miroku running towards them. He tackles Inuyasha to the ground after letting Miroku go and said monk shrugs his shoulders before jumping in too. Inuyasha shoved shppo off and tackled Miroku who was now on his stomach in a head lock be said demon. Shippo then jumps on top of inuyasha like he was riding a horse pulled ruffly on his ears, backwards, making Inuyasha snarl.

"Shippo! Miroku!" Kagome whips her head around to see Sango standing there wearing a pink white and green kimono with brown sandals. "You boys better stop it right no- Kagome!"

Kagome takes off running ignoring the cusses coming from the three wrestling males and into Sango's arms. She and Sango both start to sob and cry each others names in pure happiness.

"Kagome, you're back!"

Kagome's back? Where!?" Shippo calls. Both women turn and see him pinned to the ground with a snarling dog demon over him and a monk in a choke hold by the same dog demon. Inuyasha punches the fox demon in the face, effectively giving him and red mark on his cheek.

"You three, stop it right now!" Sango yells, glaring daggers at the three of them.

"H-He started it!" Inuyasha yells back at her, looking from Kagome to Sango.

"I don;t give a damn who started it. You are going to stop it!"

He lets both go and they groan in relief. Inuyasha plops down between the two and shoves his hands into his haori sleeves. Miroku on his left, falls on his back with one knee bent up and the other bent side ways with a arm thrown over his eyes. Shippo was on his stomach and gaziing up at the two women.

"Fuckers." Inuyasha mumbles.

"Dick sucker." Shippo shoots back.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." Miroku moans.

"No one asked you, mofo." Inuyasha shoots him daggers.

"Mofo? What the hell is a mofo?" Shippo says, glaring at the dog demon.

"Mother fucker, you stupid hoe."

"Hoe!? Look who's talking man whore!" Shippo hits him in the side.

Inuyasha bops him on the head with a 'keh'.

"Oh... get you asses over here!" Sango yells.

That's how the rest of the pack came together. With the guy getting into trouble the moment they walk into the room.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please do review! XD**

**Next update: The same as the last (12/29/13)**


	5. His pack, his mates power

**AN- I got my stories first criticism! I love it when people criticize my stories, it makes me realize what I need to do to make my readers enjoy the story more!**

* * *

**Silvermist66:**

Kagome seems awful wimpy and pathetic all of a sudden. She might have been a tad nervous around Inu in his demonic form before, but she has never really shown it if she was. She's always been the bravest of the group when it came to dealing with him in that form and likes him for who he is, whether demon, human, or hanyou. Also, I don't recall her ever crying even half as much through the series as she has in this chapter alone! She can be bossy/demanding and a bit whiny/complaining, but she's only cried a select few times that I can think of and most of those were over the thought of losing Inuyasha, either to Kikyo or death, but she has NEVER shown any sign of being scared of him, minus their first encounter when he was trying ot kill her and even then she didn't break down into this pathetic, crying mess. That's really my only main complaint though. Sorry, but I just hate it when Kagome's made out to be such a weak and overly pathetic character when the truth is, she really isn't, she's the type of person who wouldn't be afraid to go up too someone like Sesshomaru and slap him if he pissed her off enough. She might instantly regret her actions, but it's something I could always see her doing. Other than that the story was really great though and I'm excited to read the rest!

* * *

**Jamie:**

Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for pointing this out. I had planned on making kagome ooc for the first part of the story. If I didn't make her and the rest of the inuyasha's (lol) ooc for the first chapters then the story would not pull together. You have to remember: the characters have gotten older. Like shippo. Instead of him being the short toddler he was, he is now a teenager. Almost inuyasha's height. He is taller than kagome. And he will act more mature now. And inuyasha and kagome. Kagome will be acting kinda weird around inuyasha for a little bit. Hopefully not to much longer! You also have to remember she hasn't seen him in 3 years. And yes I know that she isn't scared around his demon form, BUT! Butbutbutbut! Inuyasha is now a FULL demon. Hell, if I were kagome I would be scared too. Hell if not scared shitless. But she can't calm him down now since myoga sucked his human blood outta him. He won't be a half demon In this story (sorry). And yes the boys will be playful with each other. And inuyasha will have his mood swings. Yes kagome and everyone else will soon be in there normal character. (Spoiler alert: kagome will be smacking the shit out of someone in the story... _)

Thanks for sending this in! XD

* * *

**2 days late! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Without further ado**

**Summary**

**Writing style:**

"Normal" talking

_"thinking" italics_

**Full blooded**

**Chapter 5: his pack, his mates power.**

* * *

**Sunday afternoon**

* * *

"Kagome, it is good to have ye back, child." Kaede said as The group sat around her small fire pit.

"Yes, thank you lady Kaede. It is so nice to back and away from that stress. With school and family I just needed a break. And now I get one. Forever." Kagome draws her knees up to her chest as a tall shippo leans against her. The dog demon beside her growls dangerously at him, making the fox demon growl in return. Inuyasha bops him on the head again, leaving a nasty red welt in his fists wake.

"Kagome, what happened to ye? Ye used to be human, and now I since demon in ye. What has happened child?" Kaede asks, handing miroku a fish in a stick that was sitting in the soup water, slowly cooking.

"That's kind of a sensitive subject, lady kaede. I'll explain things to you once the males are out if the house. I hope you don't mind." Kagome blushes some, a light pink tinting her cheeks. Inuyasha smirks and Miroku grins pervertedly, already knowing what kagome was talking about and why Inuyasha smirked all fangy like he did.

"Are you talking about how kagome became a hanyo?" Shippo drawls, twirling the tip of his tail. He rubs his face against kagome's shoulder. "That's simple! Inuyasha has obviously mated her. I can smell him all over her. And that mark basically tells it all." He grins closing his eyes. "He got into her pants because he is a full demon now. I knew when he turned-!"

"Shut it, squirt! Didn't you hear her say it was a sensitive subjects with males around!?" Inuyasha growls and smacks him up side the head, earning a glare from the young fox demon.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Shippo snaps, punching the demon in the arm. Instead of it knocking inuyasha over it nicked him over with a 'oof'. He lands in Kagome's lap. She yelps in surprise, placing a hand on top of her chest in shocked manner.

"Shippo!" She yelps.

"Sorry, sorry!" He scrambles off of her lap and bumps into inuyasha, who starts to growl at him, and starts to push backwards against the dog demon.

"Shippo..." Inuyasha growls, his bangs covering his eyes. Shippo starts to sweat as he looks at the dog demon. He scrambles behind Kagome and she sits completely still.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha roars, his red eyes glowing bright, and his pupils a icy blue flame.

He lunges and kagome squeaks as she gets knocked to the hard wooden floor of Kaede's hut.

She opens her eyes, not knowing when the hell she closed them, and is met with glaring icy flames. She growls back at him, surprised that that sound came from her throat.

She's had absolutely enough of this.

"Inuyasha!" She snaps making the tough dog demon cower backwards and shippo, who was still behind her whimpered some.

"Sit!"

Nothing happened. Sango covered her mouth with one of her hands. Miroku just blinked and Kaede smiled.

She forgot.

The beads were gone.

"Oh hell." She murmured, holding her head. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha seemed shocked himself. He forgot the beads were gone too.

"Fuck... I thought I was gonna plummet through the floor for second." Inuyasha starts to chuckle then laugh.

He was cut off. "Well you should have!" Kagome snaps again.

A startling wail makes everyone cringe. A baby's cry went around the room.

Kagome gasps and smiles. Sango's baby!

"Well, there he goes." Miroku laughs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Two girls call coming around the corner that leads to a room.

"Brother is crying!" The fist one in a white kimono with pink blossoms on it says.

"Again!" The other twin in a pale orange kimono says.

"Yes I think we can all hear him." Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"Uncle Yasha!" Both two year olds screech, closing their eyes and grinning big. Sango gets up with a huff and leaves the room for her baby, who was still wailing.

The to small girls run up and tackle the big dog demon to the floor. They didn't really knock him over. /they never do./ he muses./I always let them think they do. As long as these two smile. And kagome. As long as she is at her happiest./ He falls back and gasps like a fish before he pretends to die, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. The two girls laying on his chest burst into a fit of giggles.

"We slayed you! We slayed you!" They both giggle.

Kagome smiles at the two girls and Inuyasha. They remind her if how her papa and herself used to act when she was a baby. Oh how she misses those days.

Sango walked back in with whimpering baby. The kid looked a mess with snot running down his nose and tears pouring out of his eyes. Slobber was running out of the corners of his tiny mouth.

"Miroku, get me a cloth please." Sango sits down beside Kaede and unwraps the boy from his blanket. Miroku gets up and quick disappears behind the front wall for a wet cloth. To Kagome's new senses, she can tell that Sango's baby is barely over three months. She smiles. He was just too cute!

"Here you go my lovely Sango." Miroku grins as he sits down beside his wife. He hands her the cloth as his other and reaches behind her to rub her butt.

A vain pulses from Sango's head and she scowls. The smack was harsh and it had Miroku banging against the wall.

"Do NOT rub my ass like that in front if these kids!" Sango shoots him a death glare.

"Sango, my dear. My hand is cursed. You know that." He grins sheepishly.

The two girls giggle as Inuyasha sits up with them on each of his shoulders. He gives an amused smirk and sets the twins down.

"Damn, Miroku. That makes a total of fifty times she has snaked the shit out if you since you have been married." Inuyasha scoffs.

"Actually, Inuyasha, it makes a total of fifty seven." Sango glares at her husband.

"I missed seven times?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been counting all that time?" Miroku pales.

"Damn. Fifty seven." Shippo comments.

"Fifty seven!" The little girl in the orange Kimono says. Her two laughs before falling forward with a shriek off of inuyasha's shoulder. Said demon catches her by the back if her kimono and sets her gently on the ground on her stomach.

"Uh boy. I need another diaper cloth. Miroku?" Sango asks.

"Of course be right back." Miroku leaves again.

"And a couple of wet cloths too!" She calls again.

Looking down at he baby, she undoes his small onesy. She removes his little cloth for diaper whipping him in the process.

"You are a stinky boy." Sango makes a face down at the baby. He bubbles a giggle and tries to grab her nose. Miroku comes running in with a dry cloth and two wet cloths and quickly hands then to Sango. They finish changing him with miroku getting peed on and Sango cooing the crying baby.

"He hates getting changed." Sango says as she reties the little boys onesy. "He cries ever time. Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome replys, smiling at her.

"Would you like to hold him? I'm sure he'll love you." Sango smiles brightly at her and so does miroku as he stands up with the dirty cloths. He walks behind the back wall.

"Uh..." Kagome looks at her mate for permission. Inuyasha smiles at her and nods.

"Look who's learning the demon ways. Demon ways number three: always go to the male in the mating relationship for permission. The male doesn't have to get permission to do anything. Good job, mate." He grins.

Kagome, blushes. Her instincts only told her what to do. She doesn't even know why she did it in the first place.

Kagome gets up and walks over to Sango and sits down beside her. Sango gently places the baby in Kagome's lap and the boy automatically stops crying. Kagome looks down upon the boy and smiles as he smiles.

Shippo grins at her from across the room and inuyasha growls at him. Shippo growls back and it makes the girls giggle again. They love it when the boys start to fight.

"You're mate, inuyasha. She looks like a mother sitting over there with Sango's baby." Shippo says making Kagome's head shoot up in shock before she blushes seeing everyone, even Lady Kaede staring at her.

"Aye, it is true child. Ye looks like a mother sitting there hold the child." Kaede comments. "I have to go. But you all are more than welcome to stay here for the night. I have to perform a service for an elder who has passed today. I wish ye a good night." And with that Lady Kaede stands up and walks out of the door.

They stayed there a few more hours, just talking a catching up. Kagome missed this terribly. The baby in her arms had fallen asleep a while ago, with a small smile resting upon his face. The twins were both passed out on Shippo, who was propped up against the corner stroking kilala. Sango made soup for everyone and left some for Kaede. It was good to her, she wished she could have had that two years ago back in her time.

"Well everyone is practically asleep. Maybe we should go home." Sango says. Kagome pouts, but willingly hands kagome her baby back. "You'll see him again kagome!" Sango pats her shoulder.

"Yeah will come back tomorrow." Inuyasha says, looking kagome.

"Everyone leaving now?" Shippo yawns.

"Yes. I had a good time today. It nice to have you back kagome." Miroku says picking up the girls. "I guess will see you tomorrow."

After a few good byes everyone but shippo left Kaede's hut to head to their own homes. And a cave. Haha.

"What did you think of the twins and the pup?" Inuyasha asked his mate as the entered the forest.

"To be honest I loved them." Kagome flushes some.

"Good, good. Hey, kagome?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes what is it?" Kagome stops as does inuyasha. He turns to face her, his blue highlighted pupils, surrounded by red, shimmering lightly. "Do you want any pups? I mean. We have been mated for like a day now, but seeing you with that pup... It made me want things I haven't ever yearned for."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome blushes."d-don't you think it's a little to soon to be think about this? I-I mean-."

"I know what you mean! But still... Would you ever want pups?" Inuyasha turns around and starts to walk again. Kagome follows shortly after him.

Would she want pups with him? Of course! Just... Not now. It's way, way too soon she decided. Maybe later on. But not now.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha calls as they near his cave. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh sorry. Yes I would. But not now. I'm not ready for that." She smiles as he smiles.

"We'll we're home now. Come on, I bet you are tired." Kagome yawns at his statement. "Told you."

He leads her back into the right corridor and she sniffs. It smells strongly of him and strongly of furs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"It's okay it's just furs for bedding. This is where we sleep. Trust me. I would not lead you to a unsafe area." He smirks.

"Okay." She leans into him. "Lead the way."

He swiftly moves them to his patch of furs. He spoons against he frame as she lays down next to him after he lays down halfway on his back and side. She faces him and rest her head against his haori covered chest. She grins up at him and pecks his lips in a shy kiss before burring her face back into his chest. Her breathing evens out and he realizes that she is asleep.

/huh. Normally when a demon or half demon settle down for the night they don't normally go to sleep. Her powers must still be developing. They should be finished by morning. I love you kagome, but I need you to hurry up and develop. I can since a strong power from the north... And everyday. It gets stronger./ inuyasha sighs mentally. He slowly slips from her grasp on his haori.

He needs to think. Alone.

* * *

**10:15 pm... Sunday night**

* * *

Kagome sat up with a jolt. First thing she noticed was the tingling in her neck where her mate mark is. She tenderly places a hand over the spot to soothe the feeling but it just grew. She grew worried when she found her demon mate not next to her. /where is he?/ kagome thinks. She puffs blowing strands of hair out of her eyes as she flops her hands into her lap. Her head hurt along with her new ears. The tips of her fingers were sore from the new claws as well. Her whole body was sore from all this transformation stuff that has been happening for the past day and a half. Or was it two days now? She can't remember. She sighs and looks down at her claws. They were short and pointy. And her ears still haven't been able to lift up like inuyasha's. they hurt when they are rubbed but her mate had said that was normal. She has been worrying about a lot of things lately. She snorts at the thought. Her miko powers were gone and demon senses were kicking in full blast. A faint instinct coming from the back of her head picks up a powerful... Something from the north. She is worried about that too. And what her hanyo abilities? She makes a regretful frown on her face. What has she gotten herself into this time? She became a demons mate. And now she is a demon as well. No. She was a half demon.

"Oh, Inuyasha. What am I going to do?" She looks up at the ceiling.

"You are going to let me show you the way. You are going to let me take care of you."

"Inuyasha! Y-You weren't supposed t-to hear that!" She waves her hands frantically at him as he stands in the corridor archway.

He crosses his arms over his bare chest. His white under kimono too was unwrapped from around his body and was untucked from his Hakama pants so it rest on his shoulders with his arms still in the sleeves. His bare chest was out and the sides of the shirt were kind of behind him. She could clearly see his barely visible eight pack and his pecks. He places his hands on his hips and smirks at her.

"Like what ya see, babe?" He teases.

Kagome blushes and looks down at her lap. She mumbles a yes but he heard her clearly. He just chuckles darkly at her.

Kagome clears her throat. "So, uh are you uh, hungry?" She gives a sheepish laugh and grin as her stomach growls at the mention of food. He raises a bushy brow at her and smirks lightly. His blue pupils shimmer softly.

"Yeah, come on." He turns and starts to head out if the corridor.

"W-Wait!" She obediently follows him and grabs a hold of his loose shirt.

"You don't have to cling to me, ya know." He grumbles.

"Yeah well I can't see!" She snaps back at him.

"You're eyes just haven't gotten used to the dark yet." He rolls his eyes.

She necks him.

"Ow!" He growls at her.

"Well you deserve it!" Kagome's left eye twitches.

"Whatever..." He rumbles, and lightly smacks the back of her head in response.

She pouts and whimpers up at him. He growled and continued walking.

They walk back into the main part of his cave. Kagome can clearly see he had been up for a while because there was the fresh sweet smell of deer meat and the tanginess of the blood smell still lingering. She almost gags when she sees his hands are still bloody.

She brushes it off. "How long have you been...up?" She yawns between her words.

"Ever since you fell asleep around six forty something. You must've been pretty tired. Normally hanyo and demon don't sleep. They only hibernate during the winter sometimes. But like us dog demons we don't hibernate. We are domestic I guess."

Kagome nods. "My mom sent a bunch of ramen to you. They are in the box and in my bag. I-I could make us some. If you would like that is." She runs the back of her neck while looking at her bag. Her iPod has to be dead now and there is no way to charge it in this era. Unless Einstein came early that is. She doubt that thought with a laugh.

"Yeah. I am pretty hungry myself. I'll go get some water for it." He walks out of the cave.

Kagome turns and head towards her bag and unbuckles it. She grabs out two chicken flavored ramen bowls and goes over to the fire where a rack was set over. /that's what he uses to cook the meat./ kagome gags some. The thought of bloody meat on the qrack was not pleasing. She tears both plastic covering off of both and shoves it back down into her back before poking at the fire with a stick. She sits down and blows on the stick that has some sparks on it from her fire poking. Inuyasha comes back in with a jump. He lands gracefully in the entrance with a bucket of water.

"I just got a bucket full. I hope that's okay- hey... Are you okay?" Inuyasha walks over, his bare chest glistening with water from where he got this bucket full from.

"Yeah. I am just a little bit depressed I guess. I miss Sota. And I know I can't go back down the well." Kagome looks up at him as he crouches down I front if her. He reaches up with in and a rubs one of her ears. She moans. It was pain filled moan. Her ears hurt to rub.

"Do they hurt?" He asks.

"Yeah. Especially when they are rubbed. I-Is that normal?" She goes wide eyed in worry.

"Yes, yes. Nothing to panic over, you silly pup." He closes his eyes and kisses her forehead. She purrs some before stopping as he pulls away.

"Why'd you stop purring? I like it when you purr." He smiles lightly, pushing a strand of hair away.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Move you big dog. I gotta finish making the ramen!" She shoves him and he reluctantly moves. She grabs one of the ramen bowls and carefully fills it with the water he brought back and she does the same with the other. She sets the bowls down at the same time on the rack before sitting back.

Inuyasha pulls her into his lap and licks her mate mark, making her moan. She leans against him and he starts to rub her sore ears.

"Stop it inuyasha. That hurts them." Kagome swats at his hands.

"Well if you don't rub them then they'll just get more sore and tender." Inuyasha says.

"I have a question. It k-kinda brings the pup subject back up." Kagome says.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha kisses her cheek, still rubbing her ears.

"Do you really... R-Really want me to have your pups? Wouldn't you want full demon pups? Because if we ever do have pups, from what I have found out, they would be hanyo. Right?" Kagome looks at him over her shoulder.

"That's correct. They will be hanyo. But you have to remember. I was hanyo once too. And you are hanyo. I love you, and I will love any pups you bare to me." He licks her lips before placing a small, tender peck upon them.

"I think the ramen is done now. It smells like it is starting to burn." She reaches for them with one hand on his knee. He holds onto her waste after letting her ears go, with both hands.

The only good thing about the ramen packages is that the came with little plastic chop sticks, so she didn't have to worry about eating with her fingers. They had some extra meat from this morning so Inuyasha set kagome down in the warm spot he left and got it. He came back minute later with the thick uncooked chunk and sat back down beside kagome. She watched him intently as he started to cut the meat into paper thin strips. He only cut a little less than half into the strips before going and putting the rest away. When he sat back down again and he laid the strips onto the rack instead of the rock to cook faster.

Kagome added the chicken flavor into the noodles and stirred them with the chop sticks. She could feel inuyasha's gaze upon her but chose to ignore it as she tried to keep her blood in check. She didn't really like it when he just stated at her like that. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. She guessed it was a demon... Er... half demon thing.

"Will I turn human like you do-excuse me- did on the night of the new moon?" Kagome asks.

"No, I think you will turn human on the full moon. That will be your weakest time. But lucky for you, you have a mate who is at their most powerful point in time." He grinned down at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks as she places the back of her hand against his forehead.

He scowls at her and shoves her hand away and turns the meat. "I'm not sick, kagome!"

She giggles. "I see. You are just acting like you were a half demon. No wait, you're acting like you normal do on your human nights. You aren't acting like your demon half inuyasha."

"I told you this before, babe: I am in control of my body. I have merged with my demon and my human is long gone."

"I have another question." Kagome states.

"Yeah, well, tell me already!" He snaps.

"Did you feel that strong presence today? I mean it felt strong and deadly but for only a second before it disappeared."

"Mm..." Inuyasha rumbles, thoughtfully."now that you mention it, I did feel that presence. I mean it just vanished completely. Intact I can feel it right now. It a little closer than before but it is growing in power." Inuyasha shoots up. "Kagome stay here, I'll be back in one second." He quickly walks back into his bedroom.

He was right. She could slowly feel the presence getting stronger as they talked and it seemed closer. To close for her comfort. It was growing strong and coming more rapidly closer to them. As soon as inuyasha came running back in it vanished.

"Inuyasha did you feel how close it got?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Yeah come on. It'll be alright." Inuyasha held his free arm out. The other carried tessaiga.

"What about the fire and the food?" Kagome points.

"Oh yeah." He walks over to it and takes the meat strips and sets a little down her bowl of ramen and he sets the Rest in his bowl. He stomps out the fire and quickly walks her to the other corridor. This one leads to a in cave warm spring.

"We'll relax in the warm spring in this room. Then we'll go to bed." Inuyasha says as he strips down to nothing after setting the bowls down by the water. He helps kagome(who blushes heavily)undress and they both sit into the water with kagome straddling his waste, facing him, and the water reaching up to under her chest which was pressed against his. Her head gets tucked up under his and she closes her eyes. After a few minutes of not saying anything, The stead beat of his heart slowly makes her fall asleep.

He heard her breathing go smooth and quite and soon he realizes that she is a sleep. /she's been sleeping a lot lately...hopefully it's only because she is tired from the transformation./ inuyasha thinks looking down upon his mate as she sleep, naked against his chest. /it has to be a side effects of changing./ He lets his mind wander to the presence that was started to come back now. It's power was remarkable. Higher than Naraku himself. It's power surpassed inuyasha by a long shot. He was worried when the presence disappeared again. What the hell was going on? For a minute it's there, low and faint. And next when he leaves Kagome alone it grows stronger until he is forced to run back and check on her. / I seriously need to get her a new bow with arrows. But wait... Does she even have her Miko powers anymore?/  
Inuyasha removes his gaze from his mate and looks straight a head, his red eyes hardening. It was back... Once again. The damned presence either knows he is here or thinks he is here and is being cautious. He won't let the fucker get near his mate. Even if it kills him, inuyasha takahashi the full fledge demon, he will do anything for his mate.

He looks back down upon his mate and decides to wash her while she is asleep. /maybe it'll make her feel better./

He takes his hands off of her hips and he cups the water and quickly pours it down her back. He pulls her closer while rubbing her exposed back. He cups more water and pours it on her hair, making sure it didn't get in her face. He gently lays his head against hers while it was still tucked into the crook of his neck. He rubs his cheek against her as he grabs the back of her thighs and pulls her lower body closer. He cups more water and runs it down he back again, his hands following the path the water left.

He gently lays the rest of her body on him and he leans back with his arms stretched out on the sides of the circled hot spring. His arms were placed like he would put them on someone's shoulder or the back of another's chair. His mate curls up against his body, her hands placing themselves against his shoulders and she sighs shakily.

"Mate..." Inuyasha whispers, his voice was scratchy. He forgot about how deep his demons voice was before he changed to a full demon. Now he was stuck with it. His voice always sees to have a growl to it. But he didn't mind. And his mate didn't seem to mind either. It was almost like it gave her comfort.

He reaches over and grabs his cup of ramen and stirs the noddles with meat strips together. He takes a bite and he sinks further into the water when his mate shivers against his chest. He slurps some more noodles up with his chop sticks and closes his eyes. He hated this. He hated not being able to take better care of his mate. He hated that new powerful presence and he hated this cave they were in. He wanted to make her living with him the best life she has ever had, but how can he do that with another damned presence here? And one that disappears like that?

Fuck his life.

He finishes his noddles and looks over at his mates bowl. His stomach growls from under the water and his mate shifts. His mate shouldn't care if he ate it, it was going cold anyways and she would likely wake up when it was morning. He reaches for her bowl and does the same thing with the stirring. He practically inhales the whole bowl in under two minutes and he feels satisfied. But still hungry. He was always hungry.

He decides that his mate had enough for today so he sets her naked form on the flat rock floor and gets out himself. He has no clue how her modern era clothes go on so he just piles them up by the archway. He picks his mate up and her ears twitch from their laying position on her head. That's another thing that concerns him. Are they supposed to be laying back like that? He'll ask Myoga, when he comes around again.

The presences vanished again once he walked back to the main part of his cave with his mate in his arms. Her naked form shivered lightly as the breeze catches into the cave from the entrance. He shielded her body with his as he turned for the corridor that led to his bed.

He gently lays her down and brushes her bangs to the side. He hates this for her. He hates himself for doing this to her. She doesn't deserve him. She deserves better than him. But she was stuck now. All because of him.

The presences returns, really faint though, and closer. But it has stopped moving. Almost like it has quit for the night, well morning. It was past midnight. His gaze travels to her cheek and he grazes the back of his claws against her. /If she were ever a full demon where would her demonic markings be?/ he muses at the thought of her having the same markings as him. He was sure she would have the same eye color that he has now; red with blue pupils.

She shifts in her sleep her other hand subconsciously seeking out his. He easily rest two fingers in her palm and she latches onto them greedily. She held them almost like a new born pup would to its mother's finger. He almost smiled at how cute she was but quickly discarded it when the faint presences vanished once again. A scowl finds it way to his face and he growls deeply. Who the hell was this and what the fuck did they want with his mate?

"Fuuuck..." He groans. It seems like every bad thing always happens to him and his pack. And his mate. Especially his mate.

He silently lays down beside her, and yanks a fur cover out from under them. His mate curls up against him, her head on his stomach.

Another sign of submission.

His mate was such a good mate. So respectful even in her sleep.

He starts to purr, a rumble so deep and soothing to her. That's all that was needed; for her to feel safe and to know that she is safe. He is a demon and he will protect her.

* * *

**9:11 am... Monday**

* * *

"Alright mate, hit me with you best shot!" Inuyasha smirks.

Kagome nods her head once in a jerky motion. Training. Training. Training... Trai-

"Ack!" Kagome yelps as she gets tossed backwards with a hit to her stomach. She watched Inuyasha as she flew backwards. He was in a crouched potition with one arm covering his nose and mouth, his eyes narrowed and glaring at her, his pupils very thin. She closes her eyes, already sensing a tree coming fast. But it never came. She heard a grunt and then she stopped her face almost colliding with the tree but being a few inches away. She was slowly falling and then she was placed on the ground and staring into the now dilated eyes of her mate.

"You took to long to attack me, mate. I didn't mean to butt you so hard. Are you okay? Is your stomach okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay."

"You don't get to have all the Time in the world to attack. They will attack you first before you have time think of a game plan. You need to act on instinct. You feel a threat you attack. Simple." He puts his hands on his waist. "Wanna try again?"

Kagome nods her head again."yeah I'm going to get it this time." She punches his chest. He pretends to die making it dramatic and she giggles cutely. He smirks up at her from his crouched position and lunges knocking her to the ground. He snarls playfully into her neck as she kicks and yelps underneath him. She finally gets her knee up and knees him in the stomach, successfully knocking the air out of him. He clutches his stomach on his side and she pushes him over and straddles his waist pinning both arms over his head and her other hand held out with fingers together and pointed towards his chest, ready to dive into. He pants lightly while she pants heavily. He smirks again and flips there position where he pins her hands above her head with his other hand ready to be driven through her chest. She glares up at him and struggles to get free. He wasn't going to let her up. This was serious.

"Inuyashaaaa! Let me uuuup!" She whines, throwing her head back baring her neck to him.

He growls at the sight of her neck, it was bared for his taking. He purrs gently and lightly licks her neck making her shiver in pleasure. He leaves little love nips and bites along the way and soothes the skin with his rough tongue.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moans. She mentally smirks. He fell for it.

She flips them when his hold slackens on her wrist. She straddles him again and he snarls but it soon turns into purring when she shoves his head back with hers and gently sucks on his neck. She snakes her free hand up and laces her finger with one of his hands. She releases both of his wrist and lace his other hand with hers. He draws his knees up slightly to where her bottom rest on him. His knee gently rubs her between the thighs and she groans, still suckling on his pulse point.

"Mate." He growls warningly. He brings his knees away from her and she follows his moves with her bottom, trying to get to keep rubbing. He groans when his legs lay flat and she starts to dry hump him.

"Mate." He snarls and flips them again. He presses his knee against her and she mewls closing her eyes and turning her head to the side, baring her neck again in a submissive state.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Kagome jumps underneath him and Inuyasha growls loudly at the intruder. Dammit they were in his territory!

"Who the fuck are you and wha- oh it's Miroku and the twins." Inuyasha points from above kagome. Said hanyo starts to push on his chest and he looks at her cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't think this is very appropriate for the kids inuyasha!" Kagome growls.

"Don't shove me away!" Inuyasha growls and the little girls jump behind there papas legs. Inuyasha sighs. He hates it when the kids are scared of his growling.

He lifts off of Kagome and walks a little closer to them. Miroku pushes them from behind his legs and out to the front of him. Inuyasha sighs and rumbles lightly, dropping to one knee. He holds his arms wide out and bows his head slightly. A pose of forgiveness Kagome guesses.

Kimiko was the first to run into his arms. She was shaking slightly. He had always scared the little girls when growled in a non-playful way. Junko was always the last on to forgive him.

Inuyasha curled his arm around the small girl's waist. She clutched at his haori. He whispered gently to her and his voice, so low, rumbled in his throat. That's when Junko ran over to his other out stretched arm, and knocked him over. Inuyasha puffed and brought both girls to his chest and they giggled.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Girls, you know we are here for a serious thing. And inuyasha, this is not time to play." The two girls immediately get off of their 'uncle' and he sits up and growls at miroku. Dammit he is the Alpha of this pack and he is going to stay the alpha!

"Miroku..." It was a warning. It was clearly to state that he shall NOT be spoke down upon.

"Forgive me Inuyasha. But this is serious business. From the way Kagome's aura has change I would say her transformation is complete. Kaede was the first to spot it."

"Keh, I knew too Monk." Inuyasha lifts his head high and proud.

"Yes of course. But I came here along with the girls to find out what Kagome's power is, exactly." Miroku pats both girls on their backs lightly.

Kagome stands up and tries to help Inuyasha to his feet but he just roughly shoves her hand away. He glares at her and push off with one knee and stands.

Kagome sighs and turns her head away and looks out towards the mountains.

"You have a lot to learn pup." Inuyasha puts a hand in his mates shoulder. Kagome nods her head solemnly.

Miroku clears his throat. "As I was saying: Kagome-chan we need to find you powers. Kaede couldn't make it today she has a class with the village children to teach them more about medical plants and such. And Shippo wanted to come and see you but he had Togo off for more fox demon exams."

"Alright Monk, you're getting way off topic here." Inuyasha growls.

"My apologies. If you do not mind may my daughters stay in the safety of your... Home?"

"As long as the pups stay safe then sure." Inuyasha nods towards the his cave. Both girls giggle and they run full speed towards his cave.

"Yes well, Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku asks.

"Fine actually. I have been feeling quite well, thank you." Kagome nods. "So um, how do I know what powers I have and what I don't?"

"You have to call you power."

"We'll how the hell is she supposed to do that?" Inuyasha flips down and rest one elbow upon his knee and his chin in his palm. He pulls Kagome down into his lap and she flushes lightly. Miroku follows but sits in a more polite position.

"So do I juts say: Oh come mighty power?" Kagome asks.

Light appears coming out of the middle of her chest and Kagome freaks. What the hell!? It was a lightly green and blue swirling together. The power was incredible! It was warm and painful. It grew hotter and hotter with each passing second and then she was sweating.

"What's happening to me!?"

She threw her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Ah!" She struggles lightly against him and he has to hold her down so she doesn't move to much. He growls loudly and glares at Miroku.

"What the hell is happening Miroku!?" Inuyasha snaps his teeth together.

"Hmm, a simple 'come' would have done. It didn't have to be dramatic like that."

Inuyasha growls again. The stupid bastard wasnt gonna tell him nothing was he? and he was also staring straight at his mates chest! What a prick.

Kagome whines out painfully, and turns her head towards his neck. He can feel her breathing against his skin. Labored and harsh. She moans again and shifts lightly over him, her head still thrown backwards on his shoulder.

Something inside of her was building, almost like a bubble that never ended. The light grew and soon her body was engulfed in it. She gave a cry of alarm when the bubble continued to grow. Just when she couldn't take it no more the bubble in her lower belly popped.

She cried out in pleasure as a white warm heat spread through her body. The pleasure felt so good and she continued to cry out her pleasure. Her nether regions clamped down around thin air and they contracted harshly. Liquid lightly soaked her panties and she shuddered against her mate.

Inuyasha had smelt her orgasm as soon as she arched upwards almost at a ninety degree angel. The scent was so heavenly that his eye rolled into the back of his head. What ever it was that was swelling inside of her had popped. The lightly slowly faded from her body and she was left there panting and sweating against her mate.

"Well I bet you feel good, huh?" Inuyash purred.

Kagome glared at him, still panting. "Shut up you old perv."

"Old perv! Stupid bitch..." He shoved her out of his lap.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha stands up and shoves his arms in his haori. "Keh." Kagome stands up as well as Miroku and she gives her mate the eye. How dare he call her that! God dammit she wasn't a bitch! He was the bitch!

"Bitch!? BITCH!? You wanna see a bitch huh? Then I'll show you!" Kage lunges at her mate and tends to punch him. He grabs her arm tightly, and grabs her other arm as cross the over one another. She raiser her leg, intended to hit him in his dick but he blocks her other by raising his leg. He glares at her. How dare she challenge him.

She growls and her eyes flash red for a moment before turning their original color. Her hands start to turn red and then fire flies out of her finger tips. Inuyasha stumbles backwards and holds the right die of his face.

Kagome gasp. "Inuyasha I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha groans. "What the hell was that?"

"That my frond was the Hi no Hono, otherwise known as blaze of fire." Miroku explains.

"I know what Hi no Hono means hoshii." Inuyasha removes his hand from his face. At least it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding and burnt! I am so sorry!" Kagome rushes over to him. She pulls his forelocks because he is too tall for her to reach his cheek. She gently licks the wound and he purrs gently. The wound would heal on its own in a few minutes but it felt good to have her take care of him.

"Hmm, I wonder what she could do with a bow." Miroku says.

"Yeah i plan to go to totosai and have him make her one from my fang." Inuyasha states proudly.

"Kagome try doing something else, like, wind or something." Miroku says.

Kagome nods. She raises her left hand above her head and closes her eyes. A small swore starts up in her palm and she brings it down to her eye level. A small tornado swirls on her palm.

"Ah, the Shi no Kaze." Miroku come closer to her and gazes at the small swirling wind.

"The wind of death?" Inuyasha asks.

"Exactly. If I were ou Kagome I would not release that thing here. Juts close your palm and it should go away." Miroku says.

"Well can you do anything with water?" Inuyasha asks.

"Hmm let me try." She holds her palm out towards the creek that ran in front if inuyasha cave. The water lifts slowly and about a gallon is taken into the air. She holds her other hand out and gently sways her arms in a infinity sign. The water follows over the river.

"That's the shinseina no kozui." Miroku says. "It means holy flood."

"Holy flood..." Kagome murmured. This was very weird to have peers that can make stuff move. "Seems deadly."

"That's because it is. My mother was able to do this." Inuyasha says.

"So basically what ever power your mother had was passed down to me when I transformed?" Kagome asks. Her ears stand tall.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha red widen and his ears fall back and Lu against his head.

"To answer your question kagome, yes that is where you get you powers." Miroku looked at the two mates and decided it was time to leave. He calls for his kids and they come running out if the cave.

Inuyasha looked at them as the ran to their father. "Y'all are leaving already?"

Miroku nods. "Yes it seems that you two need some time alone." He smiles pervertedly.

Kagome blushes and her ears lower back down to her skull. She turns away from Inuyasha and gets on both knees. She holds her arms out and Kimiko took off running and straight into her arms. Junko took off soon after. Kagome absolutely loved these girls. Even. Though she only met them yesterday.

She smiled at them and they beamed up at her. "I promise to you both that I will be the best aunt ever!" They grin big and snuggle into her embrace.

Inuyasha clears his throat. "Are you forgetting me pups?" He droops his eyes and his blue pupils dilate.

They giggle and Kagome let's both go. They immediately run into Inuyasha's legs and he scoops each one up by their stomachs. They yelp when he swings them around. He smirks down at them and nips at Junko's noes. He always did that to her. She was very shy around people. Kimiko grabs his ears and yanks and he growls a playful warning at her. She pulls once more before he sets them down.

"Come along girls. I can already smell the food your momma has prepared for lunch!" miroku saluted to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"By uncle Yasha! By aunt Gome!" Both girls called as they both grabbed one hand each of their fathers.

"They are good kids, Inuyasha. One day I want to have pups. A lot of them too." Kagome leaned on her mates shoulder and watched the Miroku walk away with his Kids.

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, earlier your ears stood up straight. Did it hurt?" He watched Miroku disappear.

"They did!? Oh my god, how come I didn't notice!" Kagome grabs a hold of her ears. She had been so caught up with her new powers and the pups that she hadn't even noticed her ears were straight up. Wow... She had some serious talent going on. She face palms. "I was so caught up with my powers that didn't even notice. No fair! How the hell could I not notice that?" She turned toward her mate.

He shrugged and she yelled out in frustration. Fuck, his mate was so god damned beautiful when beyond pissed. Her face flushed crimson and her cheeks puffed out. He ears would lay flat against her skull and she would clench her fist.

"We need to go to Totosai soon. Well more like now. We need to get you a bow. Now hurry up, we ain't got all day." He stalks off into the first towards the mountains. She shook her head at his retreating form. What a bastard he was.

"Wait for me!" She calls and chases after him.

**Next update: valentines day**

**Review! 3**


	6. Totosai & Mating for real this time

**AN-wow I didn't get as many review as I thought I would. :( hmm I only got TWO reviews sadly. Made me cry on the inside guys. **

**Plus I have the flu... -_-'**

**And this is a lemon chapter. **

**But anyway like I said I would, i updated on valentines day! Happy valentines day! (I hope you get a present from your lover 3)**

**1:22 pm Monday **

"Come on Kagome were almost there." Inuyasha roughly pulls on her elbow, making her stumble.

What was wrong with him? Kagome's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. What a dick he was being after Miroku and the twins left. He had been that way all the way over here. /I guess it's an alpha thing. After all I am the Beta, right?/ Kagome rolls her eyes. They were currently climbing up a steep part of the mountain and Inuyasha was way ahead of her. He was about five feet higher than her. She was struggling to get up there. Just proves how out of shape she is.

"Kagome." Inuyasha snarls and catches her eye. "Hurry the fuck up, damn it." He stops and climbs down a few steps and grabs a hold of her elbow again and hauls her up to where she is above him. The rocks were getting slick with condensation from the enormous amount of heat coming from the top. She looks back down at Inuyasha who was two feet under her.

He glares. "Now climb. So this time if you fall I can catch you." Inuyasha murmured something else as well but she couldn't hear it.

"What was that!?" She growls at him.

He snarls back, baring his fangs at her. "I said: you need to start working out! Fat ass!"

"What about you, prick?" She turns her upper body so she can face him more from her position in the mountain side. She bares her fangs at him.

He stops baring his fangs and states at her. His stare turns to a glare and his mouth hangs open slightly.

"You are going to get it when we get back home." He snarls again. "Now, start climbing."

She gulps but rolls her eyes and does as he says. They would be there soon right? God she was so out of shape. She reaches up and grabs the next rock and pulls up. She looks down and places her foot on the one she just let go of. Her legs were pretty hiked up now, so if she pushed up she would go up a couple more feet. She bounces a little before pushing up. She can feel Inuyasha eyes on her and she can also feel his body heat sliding over her back. A strong arm wraps around her waist. She gasps and looks up at her mate who was now behind her. He squished her into the mountain side. She yelped as a rock penetrated her side some.

"Come on." He climbs with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist he keeps her close to the mountain and she starts to climb even with him holding her.

"Good girl." He rumbles. They were almost to the top. Oh so very close.

He heaves her over the side with her body halfway on the flat top of the mountain. His body lays over hers and he squishes her to the mountain again.

"Your punishment won't be too bad so no need to worry." He crawls over her body and pulls her up by her elbow.

She looks up at him and he glared down at her. She avoided his eyes and looked back down at the ground and at there feet. She shuffles hers. He grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger and makes her look up into his eyes. He kisses her harshly and shoves his tongue into her mouth. She closes her eyes tightly and let's him kiss her the way he wants. She grips the arm that has the hand holding her face and digs her claws into him. He growls into her mouth and she shutters. When he releases her she gasps for air and releases her claws from his arm. The wounds there heal almost immediately.

"That was only part of your punishment. Now where is that old cu- get down!" Inuyasha jumps to the side and Kagome holds her hand out. The condensation lifted and soon the fire that was rapidly heading toward her was out as the water shot from her hand. A big puff a smoke was left and Inuyasha rushed over to her.

"Oh my god." Kagome drops her hand.

"Are you okay?" He stands in front of her and pulls the tessaiga out of its sheathe.

"It's the tessaiga!" Kagome says. "And yes I am okay. Does the tessaiga not try to calm your demon blood?"

"No it does, it calms me but not the blood. I'm a full demon now, heh I can't be calmed. Tessaiga needs to be repaired as well. We need to find Totosai."

"Right." Kagome nods

"Totosai! Totosaaai!" Inuyasha yells.

"Look! Over there... Is that his cave?" Kagome points and inuyasha looks over to it. Fire blazes out if the entrance and Inuyasha rolls his eyes. His three eyed cow mooed from the inside of the cave after the fire disappeared.

"Yup that's him." Inuyasha grumbled. "Welcome to hell."

"Be nice!" Kagome lightly smacks his arm. He grumbles at her.

"Well..." He says as he starts waking. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Kagome nods.

Totosai was a wrinkly old guy with a major amount of fire power. He was an excellent swords man and black smith. His cow always flew on cloud and always sounded like a drunken man when he mooed. Totosai never really heard anyone or it was just selective hearing. Kagome thought it was later because when they were in bad situations he would always hear what they said and reply. Totosai was a good man at heart and always helped them with weapons when needed.

"Who's there!?" His old strained voice carried through the cave.

"Chill Totosai it's just me." Inuyasha replied walking in and placing his hands on his hips. Kagome walked up and stood slightly behind him and to the side.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Nice to see you again. And who's the pretty young lady you have with you." Totosai pointed the sword he was working in at the hanyo beside the demon.

"Dot you remember her Totosai? It's Kagome. Just... A hanyo now." Inuyasha offered her his hand and she gladly took it. He walked her around him until she was in front of him, pressed to his chest. He curved his back so he could rest his head on her shoulder with one ear pressed to her neck. He nuzzled her shoulder affectionally. He won't be nuzzling nothing later. No, he is going to dominate her, make her submit.

"That's Kagome!" Totosai rushed over and grab one of her ears and started to tug and pull and rub at the same time. Kagome yelped and jumped away from the two men and huddled against the wall with wide eyes.

Just when she was about to tell the old man off, Inuyasha burst.

"Don't fucking touch her!" He roared and hit Totosai on the head.

"Please excuse Totosai, master Inuyasha." Myoga said and hopped up on Inuyasha shoulder.

"When did you get here Myoga?" Inuyasha asked as he beckoned Kagome to him with is arms wide and she obediently walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have been here the whole time master. Please do forgive me for interrupting your conversation with Totosai." Myoga looked at the small hanyo in his lords arms. "My lord if you don't mind me asking, but who is this beautiful creature in your arms?"

"You remember me right, Myoga?" Kagome asked looking up at the small flea upon her mates shoulder.

"K-Kagome! My apologies my lady." He nasally replies. "But how, may I ask?"

"I think you know Myoga. It's the only way a human can become a hanyo." Inuyasha replies.

"Ah so you too have become mates!" Totosai wheezes and stood up from the floor. He had a nasty looking bump on his head.

"Ah yes, the only way a human can become a hanyo is to mate a full blown demon." Myoga says and crosses his arms on his chest and sits down Indian style on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Stay out of mine and her Sex life!" Inuyasha snaps and flicks Myoga off of his shoulder. "Anyway I didn't come here to show off my mate. We came here for you," he pointed to Totosai, "to fix tessiaga and for you to create Kagome a Bow with my fang."

"Sorry no can do." Totosai says and walks back over to the sword he was currently working on.

"W-What do you mean you can't?" Inuyasha stables backwards and is caught by his mate. He looks at her before glaring at the old man.

"Listen-!" Inuyasha starts

"Totosai, please. I am weapon less and the tessiaga is still trying to calm Inuyasha's demonic blood."

"Sorry no can do, Kagome." Totosai says and starts to hammer on the sword making sparks fly.

"Please Totosai. Who will protect the village and the mountains? These are Inuyasha's lands: the south side, and he is letting you stay here so shouldn't we be able to get new weapons?" Kagome pleads. Hell if she has to she'll get on her knees and beg.

"Hmm. Sorry, still no can do." Totosai says.

Kagome slumps over in defeat. Well she gave it her all. She felt a hand on her back gently rubbing and she stands straight to lean on the shoulder that is connected with the hand. She plays with her mates silver forelocks.

"Let's just leave then." Inuyasha starts to pull his mate out. Myoga must have left because after he flicked him they haven't heard him. Totosai always denied them. Always. He was thinking of kicking the old fag out of his lands.

"Wait!" He wheezes. "I'll do it."

Inuyasha swings around and sets a flying Kagome down as well. "But you just said you wouldn't!"

"Yeah! So what's it gonna be Totosai!?" Kagome argues.

"I'll do it, but... It'll take about a weeks time for your sword and bow to be remade. The tessaiga will not try to calm you demon blood anymore when I'm done but I will transfer the controlling to Kagome's bow so it'll help her sooth the beast inside of her."

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Totosai!" Kagome beamed.

"Yeah whatever. Here, here is tessaiga." Inuyasha threw the sword and Totosai caught it with one hand. His cow mooed absently in the back ground.

"We'll be leaving now!" Inuyasha turned to his mate and smirked evilly. She gulped and avoided is intense gaze. She still hasn't gotten used to his eyes being that of his demons.

"Wait! In order to make her bow I need you fang. Come over here inuyasha."

Inuyasha's glare was sent Kagome's way but the way he sighed Lagome knew the glare was for Totosai. He rubbed his forehead and walked over to the old man and sat down on his knees.

"Now I want you to open wide." Totosai said and pulled out a huge pair of pliers. Inuyasha did as told and Totodai didn't hesitate to pull out his left fang. Inuyasha yelped and flew backwards, holding his aching jaw. The damned bastard.

"What the hell!" He snapped. "You didn't have to yank so hard!" Kagome tried to help him up but he just shoved her away roughly. Kagome's brow ticked in irritation. Wow what a prick.

Inuyasha stood up. "You have two weeks Totosai, Two Weeks. And if they aren't done by then, you are off my lands. Kagome we're leaving."

Kagome nodded and watched her mate walk out of totosai's cave. She didn't know what his deal was and she really didn't want to find out what he was planning for her punishment. She shivered at the thought. She turned to Totosai.

"Please forgive. And thank you so

Much! I—..."

As she expected Inuyasha yelled her name. "Kagome!"

"I gotta go, but thank you Totosai! See you in two weeks!"

Kagome walked out of the cave and didn't see her mate anywhere. She started to panic. Weren't make demons normally as close as possible to their newly mated females? And wouldn't the females freak out if they weren't there? Kagome can sure feel The freaking out stage coming on.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome whimpered loudly like a small pup once. Then her mate was in front of her. "You stupid bastard!" Kagome yelled. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!"

"Me a bastard? Uh oh bitch you just made your punishment a whole lot worse. But do not worry dear mate, it'll be quite... Pleasurable." He growled in her ear. She shuddered against him. "Now lets go home mate. Your punishment is waiting." He chuckles darkly at her.

* * *

"Come on we're home darling." Inuyasha gently tugged on Kagome's hair. Kagome's eyes widen already knowing what was going to happen to her.

Inuyasha grabs her hand and leads her to the right corridor and cages her in. In the back of the corridor is his bed so its a dead end. If she runs she won't get far. Kagome Tried to go around him but he put both arms out on each side of the corridor entrance.

"Come on Inuyasha please don't do this." Kagome backs up as he walks forward. He digs his claws into the rock in both side as he walks making the rock have dents in it.

"What's wrong mate? Do I intermediate you?" Inuyasha walks a little faster towards her.

He can already feel his cock twitch with anticipation. His Hakama pants got a little tighter at the thought of her naked form against his. He was going to take there mating up a notch.

Orally.

"Oh mate~! Hehehe" inuyasha growls a chuckle as she disappears around the corner and into a run. "Kagooome." Inuyasha whispers stayin in his stead walk. The rough texture if his hakama's rub against his arousal in all the right ways, making him harder.

He finds her standing on his bed, back huddled against the wall as she slides down the corner. He can smell her arousal as well. His pupils dilate when she drawls her knees to her chest.

He chuckles darkly and removes his haori and under white Kimono and lay them both in the floor. He looks at her and his red eyes follow the path that her tongue leaves on her lips. God she was teasing him. The little bitch...

"Inuyasha." His name coming of of her lips in a breathless moan was so fucking hot. He stalked over to her and watched her shiver. The look in his eyes was so hot that it felt like she was melting under his gaze. His hand lightly, oh so lightly, brushed her arm. His claws making goose bumps appear on her skin. He tugs the hem of her shirt and she raises her arms and he slips it off of her figure. Her chest was covered in a white bra that appeared to unbuckle in the front where a tiny ribbon was. He groans at the sight of her breast squished together by the fabric there.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers. He bent his head down and she moved hers up as he started to kiss and suckle on her neck. She moans as his fangs come in contact with the mate mark he left on her. He sinks his long fangs into the spot and she gasps as her arousal spikes. He groans at her sent. She smelled of pink ice and warm vanilla sugar. She is so intoxicating. His own little drug.

"You smell so good." He presses his noes into her neck and inhales deeply.

Her skirt was getting in his way. He gets on his knees off of his bed and grabs her ankles roughly and pulls her down so she is laying. She gasps in shock and looks down to see his red eyes glaring up at her.

"This will be you punishment." He states as his eyes narrow. He reaches forward and grabs the hem of her skirt and yanks it down her legs. He throws it in a Radom direction never taking his eyes off if her body. Her panties are white as well, with a very wet area right in the middle of them. He can easily see the dark curls at the top of her mound through said panties and his cock twitches. He skids up her body finally standing and looming over her. He grabs the clasp of her bra and undoes it. Her breast fall into his hands not an inch of them falling over. Her breast were small but he loved them. Her nipples were soft but firm and her skin was flawless. He removes his hands from her breast and she blushes and bares her neck in a silent pleading to not hurt her with this punishment. He takes in her breast: soft pink nipples on slightly tanned skin. He groans out loud.

"You are very very gorgeous, mate." He growls.

His left hand comes up and he pinches her nipple and pulls it while he puffs air over her left. While still pulling on her right nipple he takes his right hand and licks the tip of his finger and wets the tip of her right nipple and blows on it. It hardens painfully tight and she arches up in a silent pleading, pushing her chest closer to his face.

He grants her wish by taking her right nipple into his mouth. He gently suckles on it like a new born pup would and she cries out and relaxes her back, back down on his bed of furs. His other hand rolls her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugs roughly. He then bites down on her nipple and and she cries out again but this time from the slight pain it brings.

"Inuyasha, please don't bite. Please." She tugs his ears and clutches his forelocks.

"Does it hurt when I do?" He looks up at her after suckling her nipple to soothe the pain.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm not a masochist." Kagome blushes deeply. God it is hard to day that to the one you love.

"Sorry..." He keeps his eyes on hers as he takes her right nipple back into his mouth, daring her to look away from his gaze. Her mouth opens and she stares into his eyes as he continues to suckle away at her chest. She gently brushes his cheek and moans his name. His free hand slides under her back and it makes her go into an arch. Her had falls backwards as she grabs his other hand and laces her fingers together with his. She pants heavily and starts to grind on his knee that just came in contact with her covered cunt.

Inuyasha releases her nipple and kiss down her almost flat stomach. When he come in contact with her panties her pulls away and smiles at her. He playfully snaps the elastic of her underwear before slowly pulling them off of her. Her legs raise into a bend in mid air when he finally gets the material from around her butt. He slides them over her knees and throws them to the floor as he legs fall open.

Her pussy was so wet from the looks of it and he groaned out loud. She was so wet for him. He wanted to taste her, to make her cum on his face as he eats her out. His cock twitches in his hakama's again.

He gets in his knees again and kisses both of her thighs lovingly. He puts both if her legs over his shoulders and pushes her up into an arch where her butt was of the bed and resting on his finger tips. She holds onto the top furs and waits to see what he would do.

He tentatively licks her slit and she cries out in pleasure. This feeling was so pleasurable for her. So good...

He buries his mouth into her snatch and suckles on her juices eagerly. She tasted so fucking good that it was unbearable. Her clit was probing out of the flaps that covered it and he latched on to it and suckles gently as well. She cried out as her hips bucked towards his face. She could feel the bubble in the pit of stomach tightening.

"Ah! inuyashaaaa! Oh yeah baby please eat me out harder! Mmmm that feels so fucking good!" She cries and grabs his hair and pushes him deeper into her wet cunt. She felt his tongue enter her and she yelped in pleasure. He tongue fucked her lightly before pulling away and inserting a finger in her. He started to thrust his finger in and out of her roughly as he crawled up her body. He growled loudly at her as he pounded his fingers in her pussy. She cried out and his lips came crashing down on hers to silence her cries of pleasure. He introduced his thumb to her clitoris and rubbed it gently.

She came on his hand and he slid back down her body and latched onto her entrance as her fluids leaked out of her. He groaned happily as her taste flooded his taste buds. He gently suckles all of her juices out of her before crawling back up her body.

Her face was sweaty as she panted. He chuckled at her and she opened her eyes.

"Well? How was that, mate?" Inuyasha chuckled.

She blushed heavily. "I-It was f-fantastic." She bit her lip.

He took his clean hand and pulled her lip from her teeth with his thumb. "You'll make yourself bleed."

He ground his hips into hers and she gasped loudly. He whispered in her ear thy he need her, that he was so horny that if he didn't get inside of now he would surely die, and that she tasted so sweet that he could live off of her taste. He slipped his hakama's down his legs and kicked them across his bedroom.

He looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head. He sat on his bed, propping himself up against the wall and pulling her in his lap. She straddles him and reaches behind her and grabs his hard 12 inch cock. She pushed the thick mushroom head into her body and slowly sank down inch by inch. This position made him go deeper in side of her. She finally sunk down all the way with his soothing words and helping hands. It hurt some because her body still wasn't used to being stretched like this. His girth was easily three fingers and the length was enormous as well.

"You okay baby?" He cooed.

"Yeah. It just hurts a little bit." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's upper body till her head was underneath his chin and her chest pressed to his. He bent his legs at the knees and she didn't too only her legs were still on the furs. She slid a couple inches out of her by putting her but higher in the air. He started to thrust in and out of her in slow smooth strokes. She moans quietly against his neck. She should mark him. His thrust become heavier and harder as she suckles on his neck... The same place he marked her at.

When she marks him and when he climaxed he is going to stay inside of her. He wanted pups terribly bad and he wanted start as soon as possible. And his bitch was in heat.

He thrust into her harder, making her body slam against his. He can hear the telltale sign of skin slapping against skin when he trust. He thrust fast into her body and she bites down on the junction where shoulder and neck meet on his body. He cries out harshly and slams his body upwards, arching is back at a degree it shouldn't be arched.

"Dammit!" He cries.

Kagome muffled her cries on his shoulder as he teeth sink further. She holds him there and he stops thrusting in her body. God damn him! She was so close to climaxing!

She pulled away from the wound she left in his next. Blood dripped down his chest and stopped at his nipple. She cleaned the wound as he started to thrust into her again, growling loudly. She licked the blood all the way down to his nipple before latching on. He cries out again as she suckles on it.

The bubble In the pit of her stomach was so close to popping.

So close...

"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome screeches throwing her head back as her walls clamp down upon his shaft. He growls and held her down completely seated on his shaft as she pulses around him. He howls out into the air as his climax hits him hard. He held her against him as his dick knotted to where he couldn't pull out of her.

Kagome tried to get off but yelped loudly in pain.

He growled. "Kagome, we are knotted right now. If I were to pull out of you it would probably tear you open. I suggest you don't move."

"How come we're knotted now? How come it didn't happen before?"

"It's because you marked me and plus you are In heat, bitch. When a female dog demon or hanyo mate and the bitch is in heat the male always gets knotted inside of the female. And I know it hurts okay? Just try not to move." He kisses her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He pulls away and looks at her. His blue pupils un-dilate and shrink very small to little slits. "You're so beautiful." He brushes a strand of hair away from her brown eyes close and open again as she takes the back of his hand and presses it to her cheek. She nuzzles said hand. He then grabs the hand hold his that was rubbing her cheek and brings it to his mouth and kisses it before placing it on his shoulder. It was amazing to her, that he can't close his mouth all the way because of his fangs. They are so long that you can see his top row of teeth with his mouth relaxed. She can feel his huge fangs against her hand in a Fanged kiss there. His blue pupils were very tiny in small slits that she could barely see the blue in them. His red eyes practically engulfing them. She buried her head under his chin yawning.

"I want to go and see Shippo and Sango and Miroku with there family tomorrow. Can we?" She asked.

"Yes of course mate. Now get some sleep. We should be unknotted by the morning." He kisses her head as she falls asleep.

**AN- okay this one is shorter and post way before valentines day but that's because I only go TWO REVIEWS! Guys if you want longer chapters you have to give me more reviews. And if you want me to upload chapters sooner you have to give me more reviews as well. I love your comments about this story. I love your criticism as well. So please... More than five review for this chapter?**

**I'll update sooner if I get more than five! I promise! XD**

**Deal?**

**I'll update if...**

**5 reviews- 1/31/14**

**Or**

**10 reviews- 1-27-14 (tomorrow)**

**And if none then ill update on valentines day. XD **

**Please review guys!**

**Next update: valentines day (or shorter if I get those reviews!)**


	7. Filler

**An- hmm... I keep getting reviews saying stuff like : "oh how i wish inuyasha wasn't full demon" and "please change inuyasha back into a half demon." Guys i am sorry but this is how my version of after they defeated Naraku and Inuyasha got his wish. I'm sorry about that plus I abosoulutly adore Demon Inuyasha. But do not worry some of my stories with have the regular inuyasha. Like for the next one I'm writing which ill get the first chapter out soon. He is a hanyo in that one but please stoping saying that you wish inuyasha was a hanyo. I like demon inuyasha the best guys. XD**

**Wow for what I put in the last chapter took talent. OMG I forgot to erase the happy valentines day thing. ._. OMG I can't believe I did that. Haha please forgive me guys it isn't valentines day till the 14 of February. Haha. But anyway I got 11 or 12 reviews so there is an early update. Yay! Please enjoy. **

**Plus I am done with doing all the times. This chapter has some serious time skips in it by weeks okay? So bare with me here. **

**Full Blooded**

It was a week later and kagome was sitting at the mouth of the cave waiting for her mate to come back. He was getting so suspicious about that presence that he had to find out what it was. He had told her that he'll only be gone for a couple of hours but he has been gone for a day now. She went to bed worried sick about him and his scent didn't even calm her down. The wind gently blew her hair backwards. Shippo came by to visit and was out getting her some water in a bucket. She missed her mate dearly and wished that he would come back already. He was okay right? Well he better be.

"Oh Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome gazed at the clouds that silently passed through the sky. A small black dot was present in the middle of the cloud and slowly grew bigger. What the hell...

"Ah!" Kagome yelps as a gush of wind blew her backwards as the black dot opened up much larger. A big bloop of black landed a few yards away from her she sat up. Gross.

"What the fucking hell. That's gross!" She murmured.

She cautiously walked up to it and sniffed. She covered her noes at the putrid smell. It smelt of dead cow and ink mixed together with blood. The larger black blob started moving and kagome jumped in a bush that was beside her while her eyes went wide and she sweat dropped when a person stepped out of the middle of it.

"Eww, why do I keep doing that?" By the sound of it, the person, no demon was a male. "That's is so nasty why the hell do I do that?"

Kagome cautiously raised her head out of the bush and the man gasped. His voice was high pitched and annoying. There were wings on his back and he had what looked like fish fins on the side of his head where his ears should be. His hair is light purple and there were spots on his cheeks of dark blue. Or were they scales?

"Ah young lady! Please I do not come in harm. I am here looking for the nearest village. Ah, do you know where that happens to be?" He asks.

Kagome comes out of the bush and stands straight in front of him. She points towards the east. "There is a village that way, but... You might want wash off first."

"Why yes thank you! I am Hasoki Hanona the dragon demon." He bowed before her.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Takahashi a InuHanyo." Kagome says still looking at him.

"Oh! You wouldn't be Inuyasha's would you? He is such a cutie."

Kagome sweat drops. Oh god did a gay guy fall from the sky? "Yeah a cutie... Hey wait a minute! That's my mate you're talking about there!" She points a accusing finger at him.

He throws his hands up. "I'm sorry my lady! I just couldn't help myself. Uh by the way do you know where a warm spring i-"

"Get the hell away from her!" Her mate says falling from the sky.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says and runs up to him. He catches her in his arms and holds her away from the man.

"Stay away from him Kagome. His power is being suppressed, I can feel it." Inuyasha buries his noes in her neck.

They both missed the mad grin that spread across the mans features. He quickly swipes it away. "Oh wow what a cutie!" He rushes up to Inuyasha and grabs his ears. "Wow they are as soft as they look!"

"Woah faggot, what the fuck are you doing!? Hands off pal!" Inuyasha shoves Hasoki off of him.

"Yes it is true I am gay, but do you really have to call me a faggot? That's not nice sweetums." Hasoki wags his finger at him. "But I guess I could forgive you."

"What the hell is that smell?" Inuyasha sniffs and covers his noes.

"Ah sorry, I am in need of a bath." Hasoki blushes.

Shippo a came back just then with a bucket full if water resting on his head. He stops and smells the air before screeching and throwing the bucket at Hasoki. Said dragon demon gets drenched in water.

"Well, that works too!" He laughs. "Oh aren't you a cutie as well, little fox. I am Hasoki, and who might you be?" He rushes over to shippo and holds both of his hands.

"What the hell... I'm shippo now get off of me!" Shippo struggles as Hasoki pulls him I to a hug.

"Alright that's enough!" Inuyasha yells and separates the gay demon from the young fox youkai. "What the hell are you doin here Hasoki?" He growls.

"Just looking for a village to stay for a couple of days is all. I'm in need of supplies." Hasoki blushes again.

"Shippo, will you show him to Kaede's village please?" Kagome clasps her hands together. "I'll bring you so ramen later."

"Fine, as long as the fag doesn't touch me." Shippo says and puffs out his chest.

"Oh goody!" Hasoki squeals. He grabs shippo's hand.

Shippo sweat drops and starts to walk away and soon both demons disappear into the forest.

"Oh god." Inuyasha groans. This is just what he needed: a gay demon to be lurkin around the village.

"Where the hell were you! You said you would be gone for only a couple of hours!" His mate yelled.

"M-Mate..!"

"Don't you mate me mister! You had me worried sick! And I had to sleep alone last night! Do you know how hard that was for me?" She whispers the last part.

Inuyasha was enraged! What the hell was his mate yelling at him for? He is trying to protect her dammit and she obviously doesn't appreciate that. But when she whispered the last part it broke that anger. His mate had suffered without him. Fuck he was a dick.

"Kagome, I am the Alpha and I was trying to protect you from him."

"From who? Hasoki? Inuyasha he is just a gay demon looking for a place to stay and get supplies. There is absolutely nothing bad about him."

"Bull shit!" Inuyasha roared. He placed a hand on his chest and with the other he point to the direction shippo led the fag. "HE attacked ME on the way back home! I'm telling you that fag is evil."

"Fuck a duck!" Kagome snapped. "He is not evil, Inuyasha! If he was evil he would have attacked me as well!"

"Oh my gosh kagome! Can't you scenes his power under that weak spell he cast upon himself!?" Inuyasha loomed over her. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you Inuyasha, I do! I am just saying that that man is NOT evil!"

"For the love of it all!" Inuyasha yelled to the sky. He glared at her as his pupils became thin. "TRUST me." He starts to walk towards her and she backs up with every step until she is pressed against the outer cave wall. He caged her in. "Mate, I need for you to believe me, okay?" He lightly kissed her on the noes. "You don't have to believe me now but in the end I'm telling you he is pure evil. I... Just can't loose you. Not like I did with Kikyo. She was the only one I could trust, but then you came along and showed me how to love, how to care." He sighed and closed his eyes and fell to his knees before her. He grabbed her waist and buried his head in her almost flat stomach. "I love you, mate."

He held his head against her stomach. "I love you too."

* * *

**One week later. **

It was a Thursday when Kagome woke up in a spooning position with her mate. She was naked and had a nauseated feeling in her stomach. It was still dark outside and her sense told her it was about 2 something in the morning. She felt very very sick.

She nudged her mates shoulder and he snorted before he sat up straight naked as well. "Was' wrong?" He grumbled.

"I don't feel good. I feel like I'm going to throw up." They were still intimately connected because his knot hadn't shrunk yet. He gently rubbed her side and her stomach.

"It's going to be okay." He said in a gruff hushed whisper. "I know you are late for your cycle this month."

It's true, she was late for her period this month and that worried her greatly. Was something wrong with or cycle? Or could it be...

She gagged harshly but nothing came out. All she did was dry heave as her mate whispered soothing words in her ear, which flicked in annoyance. She collapsed back down on the bed while he stayed sitting, watching over her. He licks her cheek affectionately.

"Better?" He asked.

"No. I'm sicker than a dog." She said. No pun taken, she thought.

"Yeah well you are a dog." He chuckled.

They had mated everyday that week for god knows what. Inuyasha really seemed desperate for it. Maybe because she was in heat as well as he? Only he knew though.

"What's wrong with me, mate?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno, dear, but do not worry. You are going to be okay." He nibbled on her mate mark and she groaned quietly. "You've just got a stomach bug. Maybe that deer I caught was sick and it passed to you."

No wonder she was sick. Her period must be having a hard time starting so she got sick. It's happened before. So hopefully this was the case.

"I think I'm sick because my period is having a rough time is all. " she reached behind her to grab his face in her clawed hand. She pulled him down and licked his mating mark. He groaned happily.

"Well I hope that's all it is. We should go to the village later. But for now, mate, you need rest." He laid back down with her cuddled in his arms. She was tired and sleep sounded good.

She woke up again at the feeling of Inuyasha pulling out of her body. She groaned at the feeling and he chuckled.

"Come on mate. We need to go to the village. Don't you wanna see the twins and shippo today?"

She did. "Yeah. Just let me get dressed." He was already dressed, the bastard. All he had to do was pull his hakama's up.

He walked out to give modesty as she dressed. Good thing too he didn't need to get hard that morning. Plus they needed to go see Totosai for his and her weapons. The old fag better have them ready!

Kagome came out in a red and white priestess outfit with flat sandals on. She looked just like Kikyo only her face was much better defined and her hair was down. She was skinnier than Kikyo as well. Kaede gave her the outfit.

"You look amazing." Inuyasha said and grab her hand and spun her towards him and into an embrace.

"I doesn't make me look fat does it?" She nibbled her bottom lip.

"Of course not mate. And it doesn't matter if it did. Loom at this on me. Almost ten times bigger then my person."

"What a lie!" She slapped his chest lightly.

"Ow..." He playfully says.

"Whatever you big dog. Now lets go!" Kagome pulls his arm and skips out of the cave. For someone who was sick early this morning she sure was lively. He shoved both hands in the opposite sleeves of his haori and walked out shaking his head lightly. She was weird in so many ways, his mate was. But... He loved her. Oh god how he loved her. The only flaw she had was he place in his pack... Which was behind him! She was already on the other side of the steam that went between his cave and forest. Grr, no it was another thing she needed to learn. To be behind him.

"Excuse you missy! Her back here right now!" He called as he jogged over to the stream.

"No! You have to catch me first!" Kagome stick her tongue out and squeaked and ran when he snarled loudly and playfully at her.

So his mate wanted to okay huh? Well he would gladly apply. He smirked, rather hotly, and took to the trees chasing her form from the tops. He land a few branches before her and watched her run. She was fast, but not as fast as he was. He could beat her any day but she was fast enough to get away from rouge demons. She ran passed him and he felt the branch he was on shake rather harshly so he jumped to another that was across from him on the other side and continue to track her like the prey she was. They were nearing the village pretty quickly and he needed to tackle her or something. He jumped to antihero tree, most of them a big blur as he watched her. She was a sneaky bitch, and he liked that.

She crossed the bridge to enter the village and panted in exhaustion. What a work out that was, to run away from your mate. She really need to get out more. She puffed her chest out. So her mate was that slow now, was he? Ha! She was so going to brag on his face when he got here–!

"Ack!" Kagome yelped as she bounced off of the ground with her mate on tow. He fucking floored her and now they were bouncing on and off the ground like idiots!

"Oof!" She said as she landed on her back In front of several villagers. Inuyasha landed on top of her and her breath flew from her mouth. Inuyasha coughed into her neck lightly and panted lightly. She panted harshly as well and he raised up on his elbows. He smirked.

"Guess I got you." He teased and licked the tip of her noes.

"No fair!" She pouted. He kissed her lightly and someone cleared their throat above them.

"Don't get to comfortable you two. " it was Sango and she was holding a basket full of fruits on her hip. Kimiko and Junko were right behind her and were peaking at the two inu's with their mouths in a small 'o'.

"Sango!" Kagome said and smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you Kagome." Sango said.

"Inuyasha get off, I wanna see Sango!" Kagome shoved him. She regained her breathe once he lifted off of her. She held her hand up and he raised a brow. "Help me up you prick!" He mumbled a sorry and pulled her up.

"Hey girls!" Kagome said and waved at the kids. Kimiko ran up to her and held her hands high above her head. Kagome picked her up easily. "You're getting heavy!" She giggled.

"Kagome, you wanna go to a hot spring later? If its okay with mister over protective here?" Sango asked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snapped. Junko shyly walked up to him and pulled on her hakama pants. "Hey, what's up?" He crouched in front if her.

"Hold me?" She pleaded. He nodded and picked up as he stood. She buried her face in his neck. "You okay there, Junko?"

"No." She weeped silently into his neck. Inuyasha threw a questionable look at Sango. Sango sighed.

"Miroku left to go see his old master yesterday. Junko is afraid that he won't return." She shifted the fruits.

"Oh well me and your aunt will be head that way later. We can check in on him If you want us to. How's that sound?" Inuyasha rubbed her back. He started walking with the girls as the headed towards Kaede's hut on the farther side of the village.

"Yeah, we can do that. What do you think Junko?" Kagome asked over her shoulder. Kimiko smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" Kimiko yelled and Kagome cringed.

"Mhmm." Junko hummed into inuyasha neck.

"It looks like someone is tired. And guess who is as well? It's me." Inuyasha let out a tongue curling yawn.

Junko giggled lightly. "I wanna nap."

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha smirked as he walked into the hut behind Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as she set Kimiko down.

"Hey shippo!" She smiled greatly. "Me and Sango are going to the warm springs. You wanna come?"

"Aw yeah! I wanna come!" Shippo jumped up from his spot on the floor.

Sango set the fruits on Kaede's table. "We are leaving now so come on."

Shippo, Sango, and Kagome soon leave and Kimiko follow quickly behind.

Inuyasha stood there with Junko still in his arms. The little girl was half awake and half asleep. He felt bad for her. She had always been a papa's girl. He sat down against the wall and she mumbled something. He sighed. The pour pup. He was tired as well. And a nap sounded good.

**AN- Sorry is so short T_T**

**Review:**

**5: update 2/1/14**

**10: update 1/29/14**


	8. A vision? Or a nightmare?

**AN- ah here we go the next update! Please enjoy and thanks for the review guys! This is my first story and everything. Is it really that good?**

**Full Blooded.**

* * *

"Uncle Yasha! Wake up! Wake up!" A shrill cry rang through Kaede's hut. There was smoke everywhere. The whole village was on fire. What the living fucking hell!? Where the hell was that bastard Hasoki at?

"Please Uncle Yasha, please! The whole village is on fire!"

Inuyasha blurry blinked and eye open. Smoke clouded his vision and Junko's panicked face did as well. What the hell.

"The fuck. Move Junko!" Inuyasha rushed at the little girl and knocked her out of the way of a falling beam from the roof. He growled loudly as he buried his head in the little girls hair while looking up at the roof. The whole thing was on fire and there were terrorizing screams coming from out side. There was the strong smell of blood as well. Again what the hell!?

"Come on Junko, we need to leave now!" Inuyasha growled and picked up the little girl after getting up himself.

"Where's my mommy?" She cried.

"I don't know Junko. But we need to get out of here. Now!" Inuyasha took off towards the rug mat that was the door but it was also on fire. Another roof beam fell in between him and the door and he jumped backwards. The sobbing girl in his arms was terrible. She was so scared and if she didn't calm down she would surely pass out from pure terror. He gently cooed her as he backed up a few steps looking around for an exit. He spotted a hole in the roof and whispered soothingly to the little pup as he leaped up and out of the building. The air was thick as he landed on the burning roof top. It was true. The whole village was on fire. Her spotted Shippo helping an elderly couple that had kids with them. Sango had her demon slayer outfit on and hirakotsu flew back and she caught it in a crouch, successfully killing a weaker demon. There were demons everywhere. Young demons, old demons, higher ranked demons and weaker demons. All different breeds. Most dragon though. He spotted Miroku running with his other two pups, Kimiko and Makoto, up a hill. He yelled something and Sango yelled something back. His whole pack was here but where was kagome? His mate was missing!

"I'm taking you to you papa Junko, just hang on!" Inuyasha growls. Junko nodded into his shoulder.

Fucking living hell.

Inuyasha jumped from the burning building and landed on the ground in a crouch. He growled at the young dragon demon that landed in front of him. He shifted Junko onto his back and told her to wrap her legs around him and hold on tight. She again once nodded.

He pulled tessaiga from its sheath. "Who the hell are you and who the fuck are you working for!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Chuchuu, I'm an Unasai the dragon demoness. And i am working for Hasoki."Unasai hissed. Her wings flapped angrily.

"Hasoki huh? i shoulda known. We'll prepare to die, bitch! Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword pulsed. He swung Tessaiga harshly making the girl in his back fly off. She gave a harsh cry as she hit the ground.

"Junko!" He sheathed tessaiga and left the dragon lady to dissolve into the ground. He quickly ran over to the little girl. "Junko, are you okay?" He picked her up again.

"It hurts!" She cried holding her little leg. She barely bigger than his forearm, she was tiny. He leg dripped blood down his bicep as he flipped her over. Her leg hand a piece a metal from a tin roof in it. He covered her mouth with his hand and her eyes widened in fear. She protested harshly, kicking and screaming from around his hand. He growled. He yanked the metal and she bit his hand screaming a piercing scream. He had to flatten his ears. He was going to make it better, but he had to do it later.

"It's okay. I'll make it better, you'll see." Later. He promised later.

She whimpered and he held her like a new born pup, tightly against his chest. He shrugged off his haori and wrapped her in it.

And he took off towards Miroku, dodging flying fire balls and flapping wings that came in every direction possible. He growled when hirakotsu passed over his head.

"Dammit Sango, I'm trying to save your pup here!" Inuyasha growled and took to the burning roof tops. Sango called after him but he just ignored her. He had to get her pup safe.

He finally landed in front of Miroku and he yelled his name. He watched Miroku's eyes go wide at his injured daughter wrapped in his haori.

"Junko!" Kimiko gasps. Makoto was a whimpering mess.

"Have you seen Kagome!?" Inuyasha was starting to panic. Where was she.

"No I haven't."

He heard a faint call of his name. And coughing. He shushed Miroku when his ear twitches. He turned sharply looking everywhere for the sound.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome. He could hear her. It was very faint and it was barely a scream. Where was she.

He took off without looking back at Miroku. He had to find her.

He ran down the hill as fast has he could, burning buildings flew by and he finally came upon one that had his mate in there. Her voice whispered his name repeatedly. He could tell she was in pain. The dragon demons were everywhere but he couldn't waste time, he had to get her!

"Hold on! Kagome I'm coming!" The door was jammed and he had to force his shoulder into it. It took several tries and his shoulder finally got the damned door down.

"Kagome!"

There she was in all her pregnant glory. His mate was VERY pregnant. Her round belly faced upwards as she coughed and grunted. He could smell it. She was in labor. And he could hear it. She was pushing. And... Begging. He rushed over and propped her up against his chest as he helped her push, by leaning forward. The roof was burning and he was afraid that she and his pup would get hurt. He draped his fire rat over her body as she grabbed his cheek and smiled.

"Inuyasha..." She cringed and cried out again.

A dark chuckle made him growl and a dark figure walked from the smoke. It was him.

Hasoki.

Inuyasha snarled and his pupils shrunk drastically. "Hasoki! What did you see out of this!?"

"Hmmm...chuchuuu. I couldn't have you for myself, dear inuyasha. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you. You see, Kagome here is having your pup right now." He pointed his sword at Kagome's pregnant belly. "I plan to kill her and the pup too. You are mine Inuyasha!"

He slammed the sword down.

* * *

"No!" Inuyasha woke up with a scream. He grabbed his chest and panted heavily. It was just... A dream? Oh thank god.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "You okay man?"

Inuyasha looked up and the whole group was there, even Kaede. They were all giving him funny looks and raised eye brows. He swallowed heavily and looked at Kagome's stomach. Flat. It was flat. So that means that he wasn't going to get a pup?

"Where's that bastard Hasoki at?" Inuyasha flopped back against the wall.

"He left a few hours ago, inuyasha. Are ye alright?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome again. She had a worried look upon her beautiful face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and her eyes were droopy, and her hair was still wet. She looked down right adorable besides the worried look.

"I'm fine guys. Stop worrying about me. It was just a dream." No. It was a vision. A very bad vision. How the hell could he get that out of his head.

He can't lose Kagome to that bastard! Never again!

And he needed his sword. Oh wait! Totosai!

"Kagome, we need to leave. Totosai is waiting." And I swear that prick better have her bow and tessaiga, he thought bitterly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sango, I had fun today. We should do it again some time." Kagome turned to her nieces.

"And you–" she pointed to Kimiko. "—Are such a great swimmer. And Junko, we will go check on you daddy okay? Will tell you how he is doing tomorrow." She nodded at Inuyasha before heading out if the hut.

"Are ye sure ye are alright Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as he looked troubled.

"I'm positive! Now stop worrying!" He looked over at Junko. "See ya kiddo." He winked and clicked his tongue at her before walking out if the hut as well.

"I wonder what he dreamed about. I've never seen him looked so scared and hurt before." Sango said bouncing Makoto on her back.

"Aye child. Have ye noticed Kagome? I think she might know something and is scared to tell him. He's just nervous about having a mate. It's all still a shock to him." Kaede said and started to grind up some medicinal plants together.

Sango hummed and looked at the mat door of Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called hesitantly from behind him. She hopped a couple of steps so she could grab his bicep.

"What." He asked in a low voice. His pupils dilated when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" She timidly looked over at him.

He sighed a rough sigh. "I'm fucking fine a'right? Will everyone stop asking me that?" He sighed again and stopped walking. He dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I'm fine." He whispered. He placed his hand upon her almost flat stomach. She had always been that way. Not skinny and not fat. She was... Perfect. He heard her intake of breath and smiled. Oh kagome...

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you." She said and looked at his markings. They were a dark purple in the afternoon light. And shinny. Were they always shinny or was it just the light? She gently traced the marking with her tongue all the way until it stopped where his human ears would be.

Leaning into her touch he purred and nuzzled her neck. Oh how he loved her. He stood up straight. His form practically over took hers. She was so tiny! She only come up to his chest, the top of her head barely brushing his collar bones.

"Now come on little pup, we need to go." He said and started to drag her through the forest. It was eerie and quite out here. He didn't like it. The mountains weren't to far away from his home so they should make it back by midnight or so after they check up on Miroku.

He steps where lagging and he bent down in front of her. She raised a brow.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Come on wench. If we don't hurry we won't make it in time to get out weapons AND go check in Miroku. Hop on." He grabbed her thighs and she obediently wrapped them around his waist.

**AN- I said if I got more than ten that I would update tomorrow but I finished the chapter and decided to update it now.**

**Now I hope your little butts got some snow and are happily playing in it. I still have the flu... ._. **

**omg this chapter is so very short! T_T I'm sorry guys I've been making the chapters pretty short but if you want quicker updates and not have to wait a month for one they have to be short. Please forgive meh! ._.**

**Reviews:**

**5: update in 7 days**

**+10: update in 3 days. **


End file.
